Bloody Bunny in the loud house
by tranellsimmons
Summary: When Bloody Bunny get adopted by Rita Loud, she became a family member of the loud house. But she's going to witness the drama of the 10 girls except for their little brother Lincoln
1. Bloody Bunny meets the louds

**(**There's no crossover fanfiction story about Bloody Bunny. If they did I would have put it there.**)**

* * *

(Michigan, Chinatown)

In a dark stormy winter. A white bunny doll named Bloody Bunny was inside a cold, freezing box with snow. She was homeless, hungry, nowhere else to go and no one would accept her because she a talking doll.

She hated this but she wants it like this.

Bloody Bunny remembers her story, she was once human with a good life in Japan with her little sister Mumu. But all of that was taken away by evil doll organization, enslaving humans and turning them into dolls. Bloody Bunny and Mumu was captured by the organization and tortured to become a slave.

She tried to escape the evil doll factory with her sister. But a giant mechanical claw got Bloody Bunny tossed her into the furnace, turning her body into meat and ash. But her soul was transferred into a bunny doll.

She became all things a villain killer, a hero, a monster, a murderer, a butcher, a demon. But it does not matter. What she is called as long. She doesn't like to be called a thing or it. It will make her angry.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when someone picks up the box, she was in.

Bloody Bunny doesn't know what's going on and why is someone picking up her homeless box.

?: hello there

A voice appeared

Bloody Bunny looked up and she saw a blonde woman with red lipstick. Bloody Bunny places her paw to the handle of her sword just cause if the woman is a threat.

Blonde woman: (calmly) don't be frightened I'm not here to hurt you (she shows her hand to Bloody Bunny) I come in peace

The woman shows Bloody Bunny that she not a threat to her. But Bloody Bunny doesn't know what she wants or who she is, but the woman seemed so calm and friendly to her.

Bloody Bunny: who are you? And what do you want?

Blonde woman: I don't want anything. (She introduce herself) My name is Rita Loud and you are?

Bloody Bunny: (thinks before introduce herself) Bloody Bunny or BB whatever you prefer

Rita: it's nice to meet you Bloody Bunny

Bloody Bunny: so you're not freaked out?

Rita: (confused) freak out about what?

Bloody Bunny: that I'm talking doll. You know once a human looks at me. They freaked out and called the authorities in me or run away like little girls

Rita: (assured) well, don't worry I'm not one of them sweetie. Don't mind me asking but where are your parents? Do you have a place to stay?

Bloody Bunny: (head shook) no, I used to but the place got burned down and my parents I never knew them. They are probably dead or alive, it's just… I don't know

Rita: (gasp in shock) does that mean you're an orphan?

Bloody Bunny: (sadly nods) yes, I am and the box you're holding I live inside it. Since I got nowhere else to go. I decide to stay here in it but now it's terrible with the snow and water.

Rita feels sorry for Bloody Bunny. She has no parents and nowhere else to go but to stay in this cold and wet box with snow but Rita has an idea.

Rita: hey would you like to stay with me and my family?

Bloody Bunny: (look at her in shock) really? You do that for me?

Rita: Sure I do. I can't leave a helpless poor bunny on the streets which is cold. (She was being so kind) So what do you say?

Bloody Bunny never felt kindness to the woman who is offering her a place to stay warm with food and water.

Bloody Bunny: (thinks, decided) okay Mrs. Loud I'll stay with you and your family.

Rita: (smiled) thank you now come here (she gently grab Bloody Bunny out of the box as she holds her like a baby) you're the most adorable thing I ever have seen

Bloody Bunny: thank you for your kindness

Rita: welcome dear now let's go to your new home but first let's surprise my kids and husband that a new member of the loud family is coming.

Bloody Bunny: what do you have in mind?

Rita: you'll see

Rita began to carry Bloody Bunny to the Vanzilla.

* * *

After arriving at the loud house Rita told Bloody Bunny to hide into a Christmas present box. Bloody Bunny did so. As soon she was inside the Christmas present box. Rita grabbed the box, get out of the van, walked towards the house, unlock the front door before she gets inside for closing the door behind her and she sees her husband and kids watch some TV and they were expecting her.

Loud kids: (greeted) hey mom!

Rita: hello kids

Lynn Sr: hey honey (he stood up, goes to her and kiss her on the left cheek) how was your work today?

Rita: (smile) it was fine and guess what sweetie someone else is going to live with us

Lynn Sr: (surprise) really?

Loud kids: (surprise) what?!

Lincoln: someone else is going to live with us?

Rita: (answer) yes and I need your best behavior kids to stay nice to her but whatever you do, do not call her an it or a thing.

Loud kids: (confused) why?

Rita: let's just say she has anger problems and they are a little unstable and she doesn't like to be called those two things.

Lynn Sr: your mother has a point kids do you want your best behavior and make sure not to call her and it or thing so she can stay good on your side.

The loud children/teenagers promise not to call their new family member it or thing.

Lisa: mother may I ask where is the female unit?

Rita: (lifts the box up) she's in here

Leni: is there a puppy or kitten? in are?

Rita: no Leni your adopted sister is in this box

Lori: (confused) but why is she be inside a little box?

Rita well… that's complicated (she place the Christmas present onto the coffee table) and it's best I'll show you but promise me that you all won't scared.

The loud kids were starting to get confused around her.

Lynn Sr: honey you can't be serious she's inside that box?

Rita: yes

Luan: (jokes) unless maybe you should have 'Jack in the Box' inside hahahaha get it? (Her family groan but Lynn Sr likes the joke) but seriously though it's our adopted sister really inside that box or maybe you're just pulling our legs?

Lynn Jr: maybe she is

Rita: trust me, kids. It's no joke or lies she's really here and I'm going to show you ( she lifted up the lid of the box open.) Okay, you can come out now.

As the family look at the open Christmas box. They see a pair of white bunny paws begin to rise from the box and hold the rim allowing Bloody Bunny pulled herself up to a revealed herself. She looked up at the loud family. Bloody Bunny wasn't expected 10 girls and one boy with a dog, a cat, a hamster, and a bird.

The loud family except for Rita gasped in surprise.

Luna: (murmured in surprise) you gotta be kidding me,

Lori: oh my goodness gracious (she was unable to take her eyes off of Bloody Bunny)

Lisa: s-s-s-she's the cutest bunny I've ever seen

Lynn Jr: no way Jose that's our adopted sister?

Rita: (nods) she is

Leni: (murmured) she's...she's…( she rushed over to the front of the crowd and gets up in Bloody Bunny's face) she's the most adorable thing I have ever seen!

Bloody Bunny: (spoke up) smart, for you to say but don't call me a thing. I don't like to be called a thing or it. I get angry by those two names I don't like

Everyone except for Rita gasped.

Lynn Sr, Lincoln and the sisters: (gasped in surprise, unison) she can talk?!

Lisa: but how is this possible? A bunny life-form cannot talk with a human tongue

Bloody Bunny: (to Lisa) well I'm talking now Egghead

Rita: kids, meet your adopted sister her name is Bloody Bunny

Bloody Bunny: but you guys can call me BB if you want to

Lynn Sr: (trailed off) does that mean-

Rita: (answered) yes, she is going to live for us Lynn as a family

The loud sisters and brother were surprised. They never have a bunny adopted sister in their house. but now hearing this from their mom Bloody Bunny is going to live and stay with them.

Lincoln: hey Mom can I pick her up?

Rita: short sweetie but carefully

Lincoln slowly reach out to Bloody Bunny and gently wrapped his hands around her before lifting her out of the box.

Lincoln: (patted in Bloody Bunny's head) hey there Bloody Bunny my name is Lincoln

Bloody Bunny: hello dear Lincoln

She started to notice his white hair. It reminded Bloody Bunny of her sister Mumu who got killed by Dark Rabbit a long time ago. Bloody Bunny misses her sister so much, that she couldn't stop thinking about her.

Lana: Hey Mom where did you find her?

Rita: I found her in the middle of the street. She was inside a cold box. So I offered her a place to stay and she said yes

Lynn Sr: Rita, that's nice of you. But are you sure, she's going to stay with us? As part of this family?

Rita: (assumed) yes and Lynn look she just want some shelter and a place to stay.

Lynn Sr: I know but that doesn't answer my question.

Rita: (sigh) what I'm trying to say is Bloody Bunny is an orphan. She has no parents, no home, and no one took her in. She has nowhere else to go

Lynn Sr: (surprise) wait, she's an orphan?

Loud kids: (surprise) she is?!

Rita: Yeah, she is.

Bloody Bunny: she speaks the truth, I am an orphan. And some people out there don't want me into an orphanage. (Sarcastically) because the humans think I'm just a stupid android doll who is pretending to talk like a human.

Lori: That was very rude of them

Bloody Bunny: tell me about

Lynn Jr: hey Bloody Bunny. I have a question for you what country are you from?

Bloody Bunny: Japan but my country kick me out. Because they have their own laws about 'alive stuffed animals are not allowed into their country' and I like to say to them that stupid they made that law up so they can make people look like fools.

Lara: or idiots

Lola: dummies

Lynn Jr: morons

Lori: losers

Bloody Bunny (agree) especially morons, idiots, losers and dummies

Lisa: that is true, but not most people are the words 'morons, idiots, losers, and dummies' you subscribe in. But may I ask how did you survive out there? And how did you come here to America?

Bloody Bunny: good question. A few days ago, I was captured by some rich guy. He was greedy and pathetic and he's forcing me to do some work for him. We traveled to America in an airplane until I escaped from him. Some of his bodyguards were trying to recapture me. So I have no other choice but to...well let's just say I have to kill them

The loud family gasps in shock and horror.

Rita: (shock) you what?

Bloody Bunny: I killed them look I have no other choice. They were trying to kill me with their guns and I forgot to mention the rich guy is a mob boss he's been doing a lot of crimes over the years.

Lola: Why did you kill them? you should have reasoned with them

Luna: Yeah, dude

Bloody Bunny: they were too stubborn to listen to reason. They only care about money and power. All criminals do I know this for a reason

Lynn Sr: not all criminals care about money and power. And you know some criminals do have a family.

Bloody Bunny: true, but some of their families don't care about them. Because they are dead to them. Look listen to what I'm trying to say is sometimes in this world. Is survival of the fittest. It means you guys must protect yourself not get yourself killed by a person or a wild bear. It's suicide and if those of you who want to judge me speak now or forever hold your peace

The loud family did not say anything to her. Because she brings up a good point most of them hate to admit but it is true in this world there is survival of the fittest that you must defend yourself or get yourself killed.

Bloody Bunny: thank you and as for your other question Egghead. Yes, I did survive out there in the city I force myself to steal money from criminals because I was hungry for food and water not to mention I have to hide in plain sight without no one noticing me

Lynn Jr: so basically you have no other choice but to steal and buy stuff for eating right?

Bloody Bunny: (nods) precisely but since your mom found me and offered me a place to stay. I accept but that doesn't make me trust you guys

Lincoln: why don't you trust us?

Bloody Bunny: because I barely know all you and you guys don't trust me

Lori: okay that's true

Rita: but how long until you'll trust us?

Bloody Bunny: soon but not today (yawns) I'm sorry I'm sleepy I haven't slept for 5 days

Luna: why? it's because of the winter storms?

Bloody Bunny: that and I have been staying up 24/7 is a habit that I'm going to end right now and if you have a bed. I'll be happy to lay on it so I can sleep on it

Lola: well you can sleep with me and my sister's room

Lori: not a chance Lola. Why don't you sleep with me and Leni? But fair warning Leni gets confused sometimes and she's naive

Lucy: you can sleep with me and Lynn in our room if you want to

Bloody Bunny: (thinks) tempting but no, I already decided who room I'm going to sleep with

Rita: who?

Bloody Bunny: (points at Lincoln) him

Lincoln: mine?

Loud sisters: (confused) Lincoln?

Lola: why him?

Bloody Bunny: because he has been quiet a little which I like.

Lynn Jr: (frustrated) no fair!

Lara: yeah!

The lord sisters began to murmur to each other they can't believe the Bunny doll has decided to sleep with their brother instead of them. Until their parents silence them with a whistle.

Lynn Sr: now kids your adopted sister has made her decision. So there's no point fighting over it

Rita: (agree) your father's right once someone has made their decision, it's their choice.

Loud sisters: (sighed, unison) fine

Rita: Thank you now Bloody Bunny since you've decided to sleep with Lincoln will there be any problems with you and him?.

Bloody Bunny: (assured) no, Mrs. Loud of course not

Rita: Then it's settled however we have no bed for you. so you're going to have to sleep on Lincoln's bed until we get you one

Bloody Bunny: like one of those cat beds? If you're thinking about Thank you but I'll pass however I'll think about it

Rita: (declared) well if that's what you want then okay.

* * *

Bloody Bunny: so this is your room?

Bloody Bunny wasn't expecting Lincoln's room to look like a closet.

Lincoln: yep

Bloody Bunny: it looks like a closet

Lincoln: true, but it is my room. Anyway let me show you inside (he opens the door wide) ladies first

Bloody Bunny: thank you (she walked into his room and surprising it was small space) wow your room is small

Lincoln: yeah it is but I'm over it (he get inside and close the door behind for looking at the white bunny doll) say Bloody Bunny I have a question why do you want to sleep in my room?

Bloody Bunny: you want to know?

Lincoln nodded

Bloody Bunny: okay I'll tell you, your white hair reminds me of my sister

Lincoln: (confused) what you have a sister?

Bloody Bunny: yes, her name was Mumu she was sweet and kind. I first remember her when she and I used to be humans we have fun, play games and we did some exploring (her smile turned upside down) until one day an evil doll organization took over Japan. They enslave everyone including me and my sister. They force us to work, torture us, even worse they made us clean the leftovers of human organs

Lincoln: (pity) that's horrible

Bloody Bunny: you have no idea. And that's not even the worst part they turn my sister into a doll.

Lincoln: (surprise) they turn your sister into a doll?

Bloody Bunny: yes and I forgot to mention the evil organization maybe enslaving people but they're turning them into dolls forcing their souls to bond with them by killing their bodies. With a shredder machine and that's what they did to my sister. So when I have enough I decided to grab my sister so I could both escape the doll facility when they first capture us and brought us there. But suddenly a big metal crew caught me and separates me from my sister it put me into the shredder machine destroying my whole body until my soul bonds with (she looks down to herself) this... body... of… a bunny doll

Lincoln: (surprise) you used to be a human?

Bloody Bunny: yes, I used to be but not anymore.

Lincoln: but why didn't you told my family the truth about you in the first place?

Bloody Bunny: Would they believe me? If I did tell them?

Lincoln: (thinks) no, I guess not.

Bloody Bunny: exactly but now you instead of them know that I used to be a human being. Do you believe me now?

Lincoln: yes

Bloody Bunny: then I rest my case, besides I'm not ready to tell them yet.

Lincoln: so what happens next did you reunited with your sister and made it out of the factory?

Bloody Bunny: I could tell you (yawns) but I'm so tired

Lincoln: here let me help you (he picked her up off the floor and put her on his bed) there you go you can tell me tomorrow.

Bloody Bunny: (smile a little) thanks Lincoln

She began to lay down, close her eyes and went to sleep. Lincoln smile from being so kind. He put a sheet on top to cover her. So she can stay warm.

Lincoln put his pajamas on and got into the bed.

Lincoln: (to the audience) I'm glad to have a foster sister like her. But I'm wondering what's going to happen tomorrow?

* * *

In the morning before noon.

Bloody Bunny woke up, she slowly opens her eyes and saw a dog face.

The dog named Charles was sniffing her a little. Before he licks her left cheek showing that he is friendly to her.

Bloody Bunny stare at the dog. Before she smiled and patted him on the head.

Bloody Bunny: your cute dog are you?

Charles: woof! (He licks her cheek)

Bloody Bunny: (chuckles a little) oh stop it that tickles a little but not really.

Lincoln yawn before woken up, he stood up his head, sees Bloody Bunny getting along with Charles. He thought the dog was going to chew his foster sister like a chew toy but no.

Lincoln: looks like someone likes Charles

Bloody Bunny: Charles? ( she look at the dog) so that's your name Charles, right?

Charles: woof!

Bloody Bunny: well nice to meet you

Lincoln: hey I have a question can you understand animals?

Bloody Bunny: (thinks, answers) I can understand some animals but not all of them

Lincoln: like foxes, or bears and deers?

Bloody Bunny: precisely but I can understand dogs, cats, birds, hamsters, and frogs.

Lincoln: my sister Lana has a Frog as a pet.

Bloody Bunny: really? then remind me of seeing that frog later.

Lynn Sr: (offscreen, shouting downstairs) kids! breakfast is ready!

Lincoln: (excited for breakfast) alright (he turned to Bloody Bunny) ready for breakfast?

Bloody Bunny: sure, why not I was getting hungry anyway.

Lincoln: (remove the sheets, stood up off the bed) by the way do you need me to help go downstairs?

Bloody Bunny: no need I got an idea (she looks at Charles seeing him tilted his head)

To be continued


	2. knowing the loud habits and names

After Lincoln walked downstairs, he went into the kitchen. Seeing his family having some sausages, eggs, and cheese with pancakes But most of them are waffles.

Lynn Sr: Morning champ come get your breakfast while it's hot.

Lincoln: Thanks. Dad (he went over to the counter and took the plate full with breakfast as he sat on the table with his sisters and begin to eat)

Lynn jr: (notice someone is missing.) Say Lincoln, where is Bloody Bunny? Shouldn't she be downstairs eating breakfast with us?

To answer her question, Bloody Bunny came downstairs riding Charles behind his back like a horse.

When she reached into the kitchen, She climbed off Charles and thanked him.

Bloody Bunny: Good boy Charles.

Charles: woof! (He walks off to go somewhere else.)

Lincoln: Let me guess you ask Charles to ride on his back like a horse. So you can be able to come downstairs

Bloody Bunny: Yep. This isn't my first time doing this. I did this a bunch of times.

Lara: cool

Lynn jr: amazing. I wish I could do that.

Lisa: after seeing her riding on Charles instead of taking the stairs of walking down. I found that very excellent and fascinating that she used her head for an idea.

Bloody Bunny: You can say that again Egghead. (She jumps into the table to join her new family.) So anywho what's for breakfast?

Lynn Sr: sausage, eggs with cheese and pancakes or waffles. Which one do you prefer?

Bloody Bunny: (thinks, decided) I'll take the waffles.

Lynn Sr: coming up. (He placed two waffles onto the plate next to the eggs with cheese and sausages before adding syrup. Giving it over to Bloody Bunny.) Here you go.

Bloody Bunny: Thank you, Mr. Loud.

Lynn Sr: You're welcome.

Bloody Bunny pulled out her sword. She hesitantly cut off a piece of the waffle, stabbed through it to lift up and ate it. The taste was perfect with the tender. It's been so long since she ate something perfect and delicious.

She then tried the eggs with the cheese and the sausages. It tastes beautiful in her mouth like on fireworks. It kind of reminds her of old meal eggs and rice with noodles.

She kept on eating slowly taking her time making sure she doesn't cough or choke on the food.

Lori: wow last night someone is hungry.

Bloody Bunny: mm-hm (she bites off a piece of sausage and ate it)

Luan: (jokes) You should probably slow down or you'll be a stuffy 'Pig' hahahaha got it?

Bloody Bunny stops eating and she started to stare at the prank master sister. Who just makes that stupid ridiculous joke to Bloody Bunny.

Bloody Bunny thinks that she's making fun of her.

The White Bunny Doll was a little angry. She started to take up a butter knife with her left paw, tossing it over at the joker sister who just managed to dodge out of the way before the metal projectile stabbed its head through the wall.

Bloody Bunny: (warns) Say another joke like that and it will be your head.

Luan: okay sorry

Rita: (to Bloody Bunny) Now Bloody Bunny, that's not how you treat your sister like that and throwing that butter knife at her you almost killed her. We're going to have to talk about this. (She turned to Luan.) And you young lady we're going to have a little talk about making fun of people and what you said to your new sister was rude.

Luna: But Mom…

Rita: No butts.

Bloody Bunny: (sighed) Fine, whatever. As long as I don't get grounded.

Lisa: speaking of grounded, yesterday, seven hours ago, in the living room. Lincoln introduced his name to you. We however didn't.

Lori: Hey now you're mentioning it. I think you're right.

Bloody Bunny: (spoke) I hate to break it to you and the Egghead. But I know all of your names your mom told me about them yesterday.

Lynn Jr: (disbelief) Are you sure that she told you our names yesterday? or something telling me you're lying or maybe you're making that up.

Her sisters, except for her brother, started to agree with her to not believe Bloody Bunny knew their names.

Rita: Lynn-

Bloody Bunny: (interrupt) I never lie. Unless I have no choice if you want proof I can say your names right now without you guys saying them to me. Except for Lincoln, I already know his name.

Lynn Jr: (to her sisters) Hey girls, what do you think?

The loud sisters started to talk to each other, one another. Until they decide to let Bloody Bunny say their names as proof.

Lori: (speak) Okay, we decided to let you say our names if you know them. So go ahead lay on us.

Bloody Bunny: (smirk) Okay, but don't say I warned you. Your name is Lori Loud, the oldest sister of the loud family. You're in love with a teenage boy named Bobby. And you would do anything of your power to love him back. Not to mention your bossy and rude to your sisters and your brother.

Lori: (drop her mouth, surprise) How did you know that?

Bloody Bunny: Let's just say I have my reasons. (She looks over to Leni) You must be Leni Loud the second oldest sister of the loud family. Now don't take this personal. I know you're very naive, silly, forgetful and cheerful. And no offense your kind of well… dumb. But you are very helpful and also very friendly to your siblings.

Leni: That's nice of you to say but wait, I'm dumb?

Bloody Bunny: yep

Leni: but why didn't nobody tell me?

Her family started to whistle and avoid eye contact at Leni.

Bloody Bunny: (decided to play along) Let's just say they have reasons. Now (She looks at Lisa) You must be Lisa loud the smartest sister of the loud family. You know how to solve problems with math and you're good at science stuff not to mention you don't have any natural habits of emotions you. And you like to experiment in your own family. And yesterday at night you snuck into your brother's room and tried to experiment on me.

The loud family began to put their eyes on Lisa. Who is now sweating and nervous.

Rita: Lisa Loud is this true that you are trying to experiment on your own adopted sister?

Lisa: (rubs the back of her head) well…

Lynn Sr: Young lady do not lie. Tell us the truth or you're grounded for a month.

Lisa: (sighed, confess) Very well. I admitted that I was trying to experiment, the bunny doll unit.

Bloody Bunny: and?

Lisa: And I'm sorry it won't happen again.

Bloody Bunny: It better not or I'll have to give you a black eye for as a little sample.

Rita: First of all, you are not going to do that to her, second Lisa. Me and your father are going to have a talk to you about experiments on people, especially dolls that are alive.

Lisa: I understand mother

Bloody Bunny: Fine. I'm not going to do that. But no promises. Now, where was I? Oh, right (she started to look at Lucy) Your name is Lucy Loud. I know you're goth because of dark clothes. What I can tell you like scary things and darker places not to mention you have an annoying habit of popping up and scaring people. Well, I have to tell you, something sister. It won't work on me. The moment you try to pop up behind me. I'll know it's you.

Lucy: sigh It is true. I do pop up and scare people, especially my family. And it's also true that I do go to places in the darkness. For that, I must give you credit.

Bloody Bunny: I'm starting like you. (She looks over to Lynn jr) Lynn Jr, I'm guessing you are a sports girl. That only loves anything including Sports. And you're also skilled in martial arts, kickboxing, Mexican wrestling, and parkour.

Lynn Jr: touche amigo

Bloody Bunny: (started to look at Lola and Lana) Lola and Lana Loud the two twins. Who are always fighting each other and arguing with each other multiple times non-stop. But you two get along sometimes. I know Lola is a pageant princess because of her outfit and Lana, I know she's a mud girl and also I know you are a tomboy.

Lara: (gasped in surprise) How did you know that?

Bloody Bunny: Because you like to fix things. And last night I saw you fix the bathroom door Because it was broken.

Lara: (thought about that for a moment until she realized that her adopted sister was right.) oh

Bloody Bunny: mm-hm didn't think so. (She began to stare at Luan) Luan loud I know you have a habit of telling bad jokes and pulling pranks If April Fool's Day has arrived.

Luan: True, but do you also know that I'm a prank master?

Bloody Bunny: you are and I should be careful around you if April Fool's Day comes an evil self of you will come out like a wild card.

Luan: (evil smirked) You got that right and maybe I should give you an extra spare hand with a 'steak' hahahaha get it?

Nobody responded they were in silence. except for Lynn Sr who laughed at that joke.

Bloody Bunny: (sarcastically) Yeah, I don't get it. (She looks up to Luna) Luna Loud, I know you love playing your guitar and musical instruments. And you're dreaming about one day of becoming a rockstar.

Luna: dude, that is true.

Bloody Bunny: However, You get upset easily if someone turns off your music and you'll get angry if one of your instruments gets broken or your guitar. And lastly but not least you have a fake British accent. An annoying habit of listening to Any kind of rock and roll music including you are hero Mick Swagger.

Luna: that is also true. Dude

Bloody Bunny: And lastly but not least. (She looks at Lily.) Lily is a cute and adorable baby who is soon going to be a grown-up girl.

Lily: (giggles)

Bloody Bunny: How cute.

Rita: Bloody Bunny that's nice to you to say.

Bloody Bunny: You know me. I can't resist babies that are cute. (To the loud sisters) So there you have it, Girls, I told you I don't lie. I know all of your names your mom gave me and I know what you do. For a living, you have habits that are uncontrollable to difficult get rid of and you all can't help yourselves but live with it.

Lynn Jr: Okay, you've proved your point. You know our names. And you know what we do, but how did you know? Our habits? (suspiciously)

Lori: Yeah now, you mention it. How did you know about our habits?

Bloody Bunny: Let's just say a smart little bird told me after she disturbed my sleeping. ( referring to Lisa)

Loud sisters: (glared at Lisa) Lisa

Lisa: You must forgive me, siblings. She overcame my weaknesses. Forcing me to give her the information

Lincoln: What about my habit?

Bloody Bunny: easy I know you read comic books, manga, and novels in your underwear. Which is a habit that you can't control yourself.

Lincoln: True, but that's not all. (He went over to her and whispered.) I have also been talking to them. (He points at the audience. Which is breaking the 4th wall.)

Bloody Bunny: (looking at what he's referring to) them? Lincoln you gotta be kidding me. You're breaking the fourth wall? Do you do this more often?

Lincoln: yeah but not always well most of the time. But now it's your time to reveal yourself to the whole world and the show.

Bloody Bunny: Why should I do that?

Lincoln: So you can show the whole world that you're here in this fanfiction story. But you have to give the credit to the narrator.

Narrator: Okay, look kid leave me out of this. I have nothing to do with it.

Lincoln: sorry. But my point is you can't hide in the dark forever. At some point, you have to reveal yourself. So, please

Bloody Bunny: (thinks about it before sighing and decided) Okay. I'll tell them but just this once no more.

Lincoln: Thank you.

Bloody Bunny: (to the audience) Hello people. Some of you may know me as Bloody Bunny. And I know some of you. May have heard of me, at Google and YouTube, Plus, I appreciate two spots studio my creator who created me on YouTube. True. I am an anti-hero that kills people that are criminals. Including the Skull Minions. And if you're wondering where the Skull Minions and my Arch nemesis Dark Rabbit are, don't worry. You'll be seeing them soon. Anyway, I like to say hello. And this fanfiction's it's about me, but not just me. The loud house. My new family.

Lincoln: (adds in) And don't forget all you are going to see episodes of the loud house in its fanfiction.

Bloody Bunny: Now take care, and be careful. If you don't I'll come after all of you.

Lincoln: (sarcastically) Really?

Bloody Bunny: Yeah, you have a problem.

Lincoln: Not really.

Bloody Bunny: I thought so.

To be continued.


	3. Sharing a secret

In Lincoln's room, Bloody Bunny and Lincoln were relaxing there in the bed. Trying to enjoy the peace and quiet for a while with no yelling or screaming from their family.

Bloody Bunny on the other hand never has any peace and quiet for a while. Not since she has to do some chores around the house, getting along with her new family. Except for Lola, Lara, Luan, Lori, and Lynn Jr.

Why? because one, Lola and Lana kept on fighting each other. A lot apparently, especially they fight over to play with Bloody Bunny and their stuff.

Two, Lori is too bossy and stubborn most of the time.

Three, Luan always keeps on saying the bad jokes which they're not funny but annoying.

Four, Lynn Jr well... she's fine and all but she always picking on Bloody Bunny and Lincoln forcing them to play sports with her.

But Bloody Bunny return the favor to the sports girl. She gave Lynn jr a black eye and broke two of her rib bones then she lied about it.

Bloody Bunny smiled and glad that the sports girl was in the hospital. But sooner or later Lynn is going to get payback that the white bunny doll needs to watch her back.

While the two were enjoying their peace and quiet Lincoln started to spoke "hey Bloody Bunny can I ask you something just one question"

Bloody Bunny: ask away

Lincoln: I was wondering if you want to meet my best friend Clyde.

Bloody Bunny: (confused) Clyde? wait you mean the glasses boy who's deeply in love with Lori?

Lincoln: yes

Bloody Bunny: (concerned) I'm not sure, what if he tries to call the authorities on me?

Lincoln: come on, Bloody Bunny. Clyde wouldn't do that and he wouldn't betray his own friends I trust him with my life.

Bloody Bunny: (thinks) hmm, alright you can introduce him to me. But not too many of your friends and be careful who you trust Lincoln because sooner or later they'll stab you in the back.

Lincoln: I'm aware of that, but not Clyde, he will never do that to me

Bloody Bunny: I'll believe it when I see it now calls him before I change my mind.

Lincoln didn't want to be told twice he got out his walkie-talkie to contact his best friend.

* * *

When the doorbell ring Lincoln hurried downstairs to the door knowing who it was.

He opened the door and there was Clyde.

Lincoln: nice to see you here Clyde.

Clyde: same to you pal and is it really true that you have an adopted sister that is a bunny?

Lincoln: yes but promise me in two conditions one, do not tell our friends. Two do not call her and it or thing she'll get furious and angry.

Clyde: not to worry, Lincoln. The secret is safe with me and there's no way that all I am not gonna tell anyone about this

Lincoln: good, now follow me this is going to blow your mind.

As Clyde followed Lincoln upstairs into his room. Lincoln came through the door followed by his best friend before he pointed to the bunny doll. Who is wiping the sword with a napkin

Lincoln: there she is,

Clyde: no way that's her? that's your adopted sister?

Lincoln: yes, she is Clyde meet Bloody Bunny. Bloody Bunny meet my best friend Clyde

Bloody Bunny: it's nice to meet you

Clyde: (gasped in shock) whoa she can talk?

Lincoln: yes, Clyde. She can talk and between me and you. She used to be a human before she became like that

Clyde: (to Bloody Bunny) is that true?

Bloody Bunny: yes, it's true but I got used to this body. Instead of my old one

Clyde: no way ( he turned to his best friend) Lincoln I'm going to ask where did you find her?

Lincoln: I didn't, my mom did. She found her some time ago around Chinatown. Before Christmas was over but she came from Japan

Clyde: Japan? she's Japanese?

Lincoln nodded

Clyde: whoa I didn't know about that

Bloody Bunny: well now you do. And since you discover who I am I need your word that you will keep this a secret.

Clyde: don't worry. I won't tell anyone

Bloody Bunny: (serious) good but if you do try to tell anyone or betray me, I'll find you and you don't want to know-how.

Clyde: (swallowed in fear, whispered to Lincoln) she creepy like your sister Lucy.

Lucy: (appeared out of nowhere in room, behind her brother and his best friend) Hey

Lincoln and Clyde get scared except for Bloody Bunny.

Bloody Bunny: nice try Lucy but that scary appearance of yours won't work on.

Lucy: dang it

To Be Continued.


	4. Heavy Meddle

**(**Royal Woods Elementary School**)**

Lincoln opened up his locker until someone pantses out of the view we see Lincoln's pants are down with his underwear showing.

Lincoln: (sarcastically) Really?

The kids in the school laugh at him and take photos of his humiliation.

* * *

In class, Lincoln got out of his desk but someone tied his shoelaces together before he trips down onto the floor.

Lincoln: (sarcastically) oh, real original!

Again the kids laugh at him and took photographs of this, too.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Lincoln got his lunch tray full with lunch he picks out a seat in one of the lunch tables before sitting down but suddenly a fart noise was made and the only thing that can make a fart noise is a whoopee cushion.

He took out the whoopee cushion from his butt and realize someone has placed it there for him.

Lincoln: (sarcastically) oh, that's real mature!

Yet again for the third time, the kids laugh at him and took photos of his humiliation.

* * *

Back at the locker hallway.

Lincoln looks around to double-check to make sure that the bully doesn't bother him again then when he enters his locker combination before opens his locker a pile of trash fall into him, and finally yet again for the fourth time the kids laugh at him and took photos of this.

The white-haired boy can't take it anymore of this bullying around him he's going to say something to that bully that he's not going to regret himself.

Lincoln: (gets out of the trash) all right! that's it! no more Mr. nice guy!

Once school was over Lincoln and his best friend Clyde are walking home. While they were talking to each other.

Clyde: So, you really confronted that bully?

Lincoln: that's my night I said meet me at 3:30 in front of my house, and we're going to settle this.

Clyde: (worried) whoa! you're gonna fight that bully?!

Lincoln: (assure) I'm not an animal, Clyde I am going to deliver a strongly-worded speech as soon...as I write it.

Clyde: (notice something) looks like that bully left you a note (he points at his friend's white hair)

Lincoln: huh?

The white-haired boy sees a sticky note on his hair, realizing his best friend was telling the truth. He then pulls it off his hair and reads it.

Lincoln: (reads the note) Lame-o. (he also notices there is a piece of gum on his hair) fantastic (sarcastically)

Clyde: (sniffs the gum) mmm! watermelon lime

Lincoln: (sighs) well I better not let my sisters see this.

Clyde: especially your adopted sister Bloody Bunny?

Lincoln: especially her, well she doesn't meddle. But my other sisters would want to get involved in every situation I get into and make things worse, the way they always do. I know this for a reason.

Clyde: I don't know. Maybe they'd be helpful. Your sister Lori gives great advice. She told me to never be myself. I love that woman.

He's lovesick of his sister.

Lincoln: Aw, Clyde sweet innocent Clyde. (he turns to look at the audience) he has no idea what it is like to have ten meddling sisters.

(Flashback)

We see Lincoln laying on the couch like he's being sick, Lori puts a thermometer in his mouth and checks the temperature, Lisa comes in with an x-ray machine and take his x-ray, then leaves him with a glowing radiation, luan Tres as a doctor with a clown nose and Luna bandaged him up real tight, Lincoln muffles that the bandages were covering his mouth and hard time controlling his breathing luckily luan removed the bandages that were covering his mouth so he can breathe.

Lincoln: phew

Leni what's carrying a bowl of hot boiling soup that was super hot.

Leni: here comes the airplane (when she went over to her brother, she accidentally trip on something and spills the soup all over Lincoln's crotch) oopsie

Lincoln: (in pain) Aaahhh! it burns!

Leni walks away with the empty bowl of soup on her hands before Luna and Luan bandaged up his crotch.

(Flashback ended)

Lincoln: (hold up his finger with a Band-Aid covering it) and that was just a papercut! well technically I didn't get paper cut

(Flashback)

(Lincoln's room)

Bloody Bunny was minded her own business checking the sharp edges of her sword. When her adoptive brother Lincoln comes into the room.

Lincoln: hey Bloody Bunny What are you doing?

Bloody Bunny: (answered but wasn't paying attention to him) just checking in my sword's edges making sure it's sharp

Lincoln: (looks at the sword) no offense but I don't think this sword is not sharp enough

Bloody Bunny: then touch it and see what I'm talking about but don't get yourself cut

Lincoln: okay (he touches the sword's blade with his finger but he accidentally got cut) ouch! (he put his finger in his mouth)

Bloody Bunny: (smirk) told you

(Flashback ended)

Clyde: well, then, you better get that gum out. You want to look intimidating for that bully

Lincoln: I was born intimidating

The white-haired boy tries to pull it off but it was too grody for him to touch.

Lincoln: ew, ew! gross!

Clyde: you know, peanut butter will get that gum out

Lincoln: should I use chunky or smooth?

Clyde: Well, if you use chunky, you're going to have to use smooth to get the chunks out

Lincoln: good point. thanks, pal.

After their conversation was over Lincoln goes into his house and looked around to see if any of his siblings are lurking around. So far it looks like the coast is clear as he steps inside and puts his backpack on the floor.

He then looks at the audience with the weather news report of his sisters.

Lincoln: (to the audience) the national weather service reports clear skies with only a 20% chance meddling sisters. But we advise keeping your umbrella handy.

As Lincoln started to sneak, he sees his baby sister Lily, who was playing with some of her toys when she noticed her big brother Lincoln is coming in.

Lincoln: (to lily) shh

When the white-haired boy passed by his little sister he accidentally steps on a squeaky toy. he quickly lifts his foot up with some squeaky after shots from the toy.

Lily: shh

Lincoln: (to Lily) shh

He continues to sneak off when

Lori: hold it right there!

Lincoln heard her bossy sister Lori from the living room. He froze in fear, thinking that she has spotted him, but no, she was really talking to her friend on her light blue phone.

Lori: (on the phone) he wears cargo shorts on your thing that's like literally the worst thing I ever heard.

Lincoln: (relief) phew

He then sneaks into the kitchen, gets to the fridge and looks for the peanut butter.

While he was looking for the peanut butter he heard his rock music sister Luna humming a tune.

Lincoln quickly hide the gum that was in his hair by sticking his head into one of the crisper drawers.

Luna: (to Lincoln) hey bro

Lincoln: oh hey, Luna. What're haps?

Luna: (notice her brother's position) rad way to chill out, bro

Lincoln: right. Totally rad

Luna: Hey, hook me up with some pudding?

Lincoln: sure

Lincoln used to search for the pudding but he accidentally touches a piece of broccoli he shakes off textures until he finds a pudding cup and gave it to his rock music sister.

Luna: thanks. Stay cool

As soon as the rock music sister left, Lincoln get his head out of the crisper drawer with cabbage in his head stuck to the gum.

Lincoln quickly pulls it off and tossed it away until he finds the peanut butter jar.

Lincoln: peanut butter!

He took the peanut butter jar, open it and discover it was empty.

Lincoln: (frustrated) why did people leave for an empty jar of peanut butter in the fridge?!

He put back the empty jar of peanut butter back into the fridge before he closed its store in despite.

Lincoln: I need a plan B (he looks to see his bossy sister Lori who is still on the phone talking to her friend and still around the living room)

Lori: (on the phone) socks and sandals? cut it out

Lincoln: (gets an idea) 'cut it out' that's it (he sneak past Lori)

Lori: (on the phone) now 'that' is lyrically the worst thing I ever heard

The white-haired boy sneaks into his parent's room and grabs a pair of scissors to cut the gum out of his hair. he makes his way upstairs. When suddenly his prank master sister Luan, who was coming down the stairs.

Lincoln quickly hid the gum to the wall before his sister approaches him.

Lincoln: hey, Luan.

Luan: hey, Lincoln. What do you think of this joke? if I were you, I'd go for the baboon

Lincoln: (confused) I don't get it

Luan: Oh. well, that's just a punchline. I still gotta think of the set up (She walked away)

After that Lincoln continues head upstairs, making his way towards the door of his room. But before he could open his door.

Rita: (offscreen) Lincoln, honey! I need you to take out the trash!

Lincoln: Okay, just give me a minute

Rita: (offscreen) no, not a minute now!

Lincoln: But mom!

Lynn Sr: (offscreen) but nothing Lincoln, listen to your mother!

Lincoln groans, he sneaks down back stairs avoid his sisters and take out the trash bag outside to the yard. just then before he was going to put in the trash can, he sees his sister, Leni came out.

The white-haired boy quickly hides the gum on his hair by using the trash lid.

Leni: hey Lincoln. Is my lamp in there? I can't find it anywhere

Lincoln: no. Have you tried to look underneath your desk?

Leni: so smart (she noticed a trash lid on her little brother's head) what's with the hat?

Lincoln: oh this (he was striking a few poses) these are all the rage right now. I'm surprised you didn't know (he leaves)

Leni: (inspired) hmm

Lincoln managed to sneak back inside the house and back upstairs to get to the door of his room. just before he could open his door again. His smart little sister Lisa caught him.

Lisa: greetings, human. There's liquidambar styraciflua in your follicular area

Lincoln: (confused) a what in my who now?

Lisa: you got gum in your hair (she points at it)

Lincoln: Oh, this? I'm sure it's just-

Lisa: (interrupting him) I assume that being of average into intelligence, you didn't place it there yourself. Therefore, I could deduce that someone is picking on you

Lincoln: (begs) Lisa please! you can't tell our sisters about this! they'll get involved!

Lisa: don't worry. I don't have enough room in my brain for this kind of information (she walks away)

Lincoln breathe out a relief before he enters his room.

Just before he was going to cut the gum out of his hair. he totally forgot his foster sister Bloody Bunny, who is on his bed looking at her foster brother.

Bloody Bunny: Lincoln, what's with the gum in your hair?

Lincoln: is complicated

Bloody Bunny: how?

Lincoln: I'll explain everything later

Bloody Bunny: no, you're going to explain everything to me now or else. And don't try to hide it, I overhear you and Lisa's conversation (she gives him the dead eyes) so spill it

Lincoln: (sighed leaving him with no choice but to tell her) okay I got picked on by a bully

Bloody Bunny: him or her?

Lincoln: what?

Bloody Bunny: (repeat the sentence) him or her? Is the bully a boy or a girl?

Lincoln: (answers) it's a girl

Bloody Bunny: (almost laugh) so you got bullied by a girl? Lincoln.

Lincoln: yes, and I don't know why. But I invited her to come here, so I can give her a piece of my mind

Bloody Bunny: fair enough

Lincoln: (begs) since you know please you can't tell our sisters, I don't want them to get involved

Bloody Bunny: (thinks) okay your secret's safe with me but what happens if they find out?

Lincoln: they're not going to find out, anyway let me. Cut this gun out of my hair

The white-haired boy uses the scissors to cut the gum out of his hair before he could throw away his sports sister Lynn Jr bust open his door with a kick and the rest of the loud sisters were behind her.

Lynn Jr: you're being picked on!

Bloody Bunny: I told you, they were going to find out but no, you didn't listen

Lincoln: (to Lisa in anger) Lisa, I thought you were not going to say anything!

Lisa: no, I said I did not have room for my brain for your secret. So I removed it and transfer it to Lynn's, whose brain apparently has ample room.

Lynn Jr: thanks ( before she defends herself for what her sister said) hey!

Bloody Bunny: so the egghead told the danger girl. Way to go to become a big mouth Lisa

Lola: you knew about this?

Bloody Bunny: I didn't at first but he told me

Luna: so, you are being picked on

Lincoln: (nervous) what? a course not!

Luan: (points at the gum on his hand) then what's that?

Lincoln: oh this? this is just my gum

Bloody Bunny: (tries to warn Lincoln) Lincoln don't you-

Too late, Lincoln put the gum in his mouth and chews it but it was disgusting with the hair well his hair.

Bloody Bunny: chew it, nevermind

Lincoln: mmm watermelon lime. and hair!

Lincoln spit and cough out the gum onto the floor as the sisters start to demanding him to let them help.

Lincoln: (begs them) guys! guys! please stay out of this! you'll only make it worse

Bloody Bunny: he does have a point

Lori: regardless Bloody Bunny, if Lincoln means by worse then better, I agree

Bloody Bunny: (facepalm) Lori, I swear you are a Baka sometimes when I first met you

Lori: I don't know what you're saying that last part and you know I don't speak Japanese

Bloody Bunny: whatever

Lola: you should go straight to the school principal!

Lori: forget that. you should really text an embarrassing picture of him to all of his friends

Luan: I'm going to write an insult comedy routine that will leave him in tears

Lynn Jr: (flips at Lincoln) Hoo-wah! (before kicking him in the stomach) basic stealth ninja kick that's how you're gonna take him

Bloody Bunny: stealth ninja kick huh? is it better if I can do this! (she jumped at Lynn Jr)

Bloody Bunny: Hi-yah!

Bloody Bunny kicks the sports girl in the side head sending her flying straight towards the wall as Lynn Jr crash through it.

Bloody Bunny: This is how you do a stealth ninja kick. (she landed down to the floor)

Lynn Jr: (pain) ouch!

Lincoln groans, he looks at the audience and gives them an update on the sister storm news.

Lincoln: (to the audience) well, folks, the national weather service has just released a category one sisternado watch. We advise boarding up your windows and prepare your emergency supplies

Lynn Jr somehow was behind Lincoln, she grabs him by using a camel clutch move on him.

Lynn Jr: That's the camel clutch. another good option for ya. (she gets off of him)

Lincoln: (get off the floor) look, I don't need any-

Luan: we'll start with some basic sent dumb jokes. Like, you're so dumb you should lock yourself 'inside' your car that's kind of a good thing

Bloody Bunny: that's a stupid joke I ever heard in my entire life

Lola: ooh I know I'll invite him to a tea party and make him use the chipped cup! (she evil sinister smiled) I'm so evil sometimes I even scare me

Bloody Bunny: (sarcastically) like heck that's going to help- (she got distracted. When she noticed Lynn Jr was in a weird strange post behind Lincoln) Lynn, what the heck are you doing?

Before Lincoln has the chance to notice Lynn Jr pulls his shirt over his face.

Lynn Jr: surprise mime attack! I invented it that one myself.

Bloody Bunny: how about a surprise knuckle sandwich if you keep that up! (she threatened Lynn Jr)

Lynn Jr: no, thank you, I have enough knuckle sandwiches for one day

Lincoln: (pulls down his shirt) Lynn, I am not going to fight. I-

Lynn Jr: ugh! fine! I'll take care of this myself. (she walked off)

Luan: you should do this! (she slams a pair of cymbals right in front of Lincoln's ears) his ears will be ringing for days!

Lincoln: (his ears were still ringing) what?!

Lynn Jr returns with a boy that she found and carries him by the seat of his pants.

Lynn Jr: look! I found him

Bloody Bunny: Lynn, that's not the Bully!

Her foster sisters didn't listen. They surrounded the boy with angry looks on their faces.

Lori: how dare you bully our brother only we get to do that!

Bloody Bunny: first of all, that is not the bully! second, I don't bully Lincoln and third, you guys are total nut heads except for you Lincoln. And forth, I better play dead for that boy has a chance to notice that I'm alive (she falls down to the floor pretending to be a toy)

Lara: (grabs her brother's hand and spits out the gun into it) smooth your watermelon lime into his hair, Lincoln! (she sees that Lincoln have a disgusted look and doesn't have the guts to do it) fine. I'll do it

Lincoln: wait! stop! this guy is in my enemy! although, thanks to you, he will be now

The boy growled at him.

Lynn Jr: oh (she kicks the box out of the house) what are 'you' still doing here?

Lana: I can't believe I almost wasted a perfectly good gum on him. (she takes back the gum from her brother and chew it)

Bloody Bunny: (stop pretending as she gets up off the floor) Lana, you disgust me

Lola: (agreed) you got that right

Lynn Jr: I'll go get another boy (she was going to do that)

Lincoln: no! Lynn, stop! it's-

Bloody Bunny (interrupt him) the bully is not even a boy!

Lynn Jr suddenly stops surprised at that fact as she and her sisters start to get confused.

Leni: is it a dog?

Bloody Bunny: (facepalm) no, you damÄ« the bully is a girl! (she stomps her feet in floor 5 times) a girl, girl, girl, girl, girl! and how do I know that? Lincoln told me (she looks at Lincoln) sorry bro don't take this personal

Lincoln: it's okay

The siblings were surprised and gasped to hear the news, but then all of them except for Lisa and Bloody Bunny started to squeal with delight.

Lincoln: (confused) what?

All the girls except for Lisa and Bloody Bunny gave him a group hug and suffocating him.

Lisa: naturally, I don't care for human emotions but...( she started to squeals and join the group hug)

Lola: (to Bloody Bunny) what about you?

Bloody Bunny: I don't hug unless but fine (she joins the group hug just like Lisa by hugging Lincoln in his collar)

Luna: Lincoln! why did you tell us you have a girlfriend?

Lola: she sounds so pretty

Lincoln: (suffocating from the hug) what is happening?

All the girls release Lincoln from the hug.

Lori: when a girl picks on you, that's only ever mean one thing: 'she likes you'

The girls except for Bloody Bunny all squeal again and Lincoln was dumbfounded to this explanation.

Bloody Bunny: that's the dumbest thing I ever heard in my entire life!

Lincoln: I have to agree with you. Besides, she shoved a sandwich down at my pants! I was picking sesame out of my butt for days

The girls except for Bloody Bunny faint over such a flirty prank.

Leni: so romantic

Lori: that's a classic

Bloody Bunny: so she shoves a sandwich down at your pants huh? what happens if I do that to her?

The loud sisters: (glared at Bloody Bunny) we'll stop you from doing that!

Bloody Bunny: you can all try but fair warning. I don't go down so easily

Lincoln: you guys are nuts! she hates me! I'm going to meet her today and give her a piece of my mind

Lori: you need to give her a piece of your heart instead

Lincoln: (surprise) what?!

Bloody Bunny: that's the second dumbest thing I ever heard

Leni: I think he needs to kiss her

Lily makes kissy faces in agreement.

Lincoln: (confused) what?!

Bloody Bunny: please he's not going to-

The loud sisters started to shout their brother to kiss the bully. They all form into a tornado but not just any tornado.

Bloody Bunny: oh, no. Not another sisternado! (she climbs into Lincoln's back) Lincoln to the bathroom!

Lincoln: hang on a sec (to the audience) this just in from the national weather service the sisternado watch has been upgraded to a sisternado warning. take cover immediately!

Lincoln and Bloody Bunny manage to escape the sisternado and ran inside the bathroom to seek shelter in the bathtub.

Lincoln: (take out his walkie-talkie from his pocket) mayday! mayday! Clyde, do you copy?

Clyde: (on the walkie-talkie) roger. I mean, this is Clyde, not roger. But yeah roger, it's Clyde

Bloody Bunny: make up your mind! (she yells at Clyde on the walkie-talkie)

Clyde: (on the walkie-talkie) sorry

Lincoln: (on the walkie-talkie and panicked) my sisters have lost their minds! they think the bully likes me! they want me to kiss her!

Bloody Bunny: not to mention is also a dumb idea (she murmured to herself)

Clyde: (on the walkie-talkie) I don't know, maybe they're right, Lincoln

Lincoln: (on the walkie-talkie) my sisters are never right! all they do is meddle.

Bloody Bunny: ahem! (she gets his attention that she wasn't involved in meddling)

Lincoln: except for you, you're fine

Bloody Bunny: thank you

Clyde: (on the walkie-talkie) they are girls, Lincoln. They know more about things than we do. It's a science fact

Lincoln: (on the walkie-talkie) yeah, but there is no way that- (he suddenly starting to believe his friend's words) wow. Me? Do you really think she might like 'me'? How would I know that?

Clyde: (on the walkie-talkie) there's only one way to find out

Lincoln: (turns off his walkie-talkie) time for me to kiss this girl

Bloody Bunny: you absolutely going to kiss her?

Lincoln: (nodded) yes

Bloody Bunny: but what happens if things go south?

Lincoln: it won't go south, I think she might actually like me

Bloody Bunny: I have a bad feeling about this, what if she hits you?

Lincoln: (assured) trust me, she won't hit me once I kiss her

Bloody Bunny: (sighs) then, by all means, go ahead and kiss her but don't say I didn't warn you

Lincoln gets out of the bathroom to confront the sisternado.

Lincoln: hold it!

The sisternado stop and turn back to their normal selves as they look at their only brother.

Lincoln: so I'm going to kiss this girl or what? (he smirked)

The sisters except for Lisa squeal again

Lisa: again... (she squeal)

* * *

(Downstairs)

Lincoln: (checking his watch) it's 3:30. Lola, lip balm (the pageant princess puts lip balm across his lips) Lana, breath mint. (The rock star sister placed the breath mint in his mouth) let's do this. (he headed towards the front door to meet the girl)

Lynn Jr: go get her, Romeo.

Lori: you so got this, little bro

Lola: aw, our little Lincoln

Lana: all grown up (she cry a little)

The pageant princess handed her twin tomboy sister a napkin to blow her nose.

Bloody Bunny: Leni, what's that on your head? (she noticed a trash lid on top of the dumb blonde's head)

Leni: oh, this is the latest trend. all the bridesmaids should wear these hats at Lincoln's wedding. These are all the rage right now.

Bloody Bunny: give me that! (she jumped to snatch trash lid away from Leni before tossing it away) never wear a trash lid in the house! it could have germs

Once Lincoln walks outside he sees his bully. He marched towards her.

The loud sisters and Bloody Bunny goes to look out the window and sees what happens outside.

As Lincoln approaches the bully. He gave her a kiss on the lips.

The loud sisters: (sweet) Aww

Bloody Bunny: (smiled a little) well, will you know he really did kiss that girl

The bully girl like the kiss at first, however, she gave Lincoln a punch to his eye.

The loud sisters: (worried) ooh

Bloody Bunny: ouch that's gotta hurt

Once the white-haired boy steps back inside the house. He had a black eye on him and now he was furious at his sisters.

Lincoln: (to Bloody Bunny but angry at his sisters) say it

Bloody Bunny: I told you so

Lincoln: I should have listened to you,

Bloody Bunny: you should have (she climbs into Lincoln's back)

The sisters try to apologize to Lincoln for their meddling but he doesn't want to hear it anymore.

Lincoln: (angry) quiet! every time you guys but into my life, you make things worse! well, guess what? never again! no more meddling!

Bloody Bunny: Yeah, what he said. You guys should have listened. When you had the chance!

The loud house sisters look down to the floor in shame and standing to feel guilty.

Lincoln and Bloody Bunny make their way upstairs, goes into their room as Lincoln slams the door in a rage.

(Lincoln and Bloody Bunny's room)

Lincoln and Bloody Bunny are now sitting on the bed in anger by the fact that Lincoln actually listens to his sisters for once.

Lincoln: I knew it all along. I should never listen to them. my sisters are always wrong

Bloody Bunny: well this is the price you pay

Just then someone whistle comes outside to get the white-haired boy's attention.

Lincoln: huh?

He goes over and looks out his window on one end as a rock comes flying in through the other end and sees there's a note attached to it.

Bloody Bunny: (took the note from the rock and reads it) 'sorry, lame-o. Here's my number. Text me?' no way then that means

Lincoln: she likes me (smiles)

He looks out back to the window to get a steak thrown at his face. he took it off and noticed there was another note.

Lincoln: (took off the note from the steak and reads it) for your eye. Xoxo Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln smiles hopefully and places the steak over his black eye socket.

Bloody Bunny: Ronnie Anne huh? looks like my brother has a girlfriend.

Lincoln: no, I don't (he defends himself)

Bloody Bunny: (gave him a look) are you sure?

Lincoln: (admitted) okay maybe I do

Bloody Bunny: that's what I thought

Lincoln: (to the audience) okay maybe just once my sisters were right. But don't tell them that!

Bloody Bunny: (to the audience, warns) if you all do I will hunt you down one by one

to be continued

(DamÄ« means dummy in Japanese and Baka means idiot)


	5. A Tattler's tale

At the middle of the night with the loud siblings in Lori and Leni's bedroom. Lynn and Lana are having a pillow fight, Luna is bouncing Lily, Luan is braiding Lucy's hair as she reads an Edgar Allen Poe book, Leni is painting Lori's toenails, and Lincoln is speaking with Lisa and Bloody Bunny.

Lincoln: So then, bam! my remote control planes smash right into dad's disco ball, and broke into millions of pieces

Lynn Jr: (gasps) oh no! (she ducks as Lana accidentally whacks Leni with a pillow, knocking her off the bed.) the one he got from winning the Royal Woods dance your pants off contest' he was so proud of that thing

Lincoln: I know. if he ever finds out, I'll be dead as disco

Lori: don't worry, you're not the only one hiding something from Dad.

Luna, Lisa, Lynn Jr, Lana, and Lily: oooooooh!

Lori: I accidentally scratched the car with my rhinestone purse

(Flashback)

We see Lori driving up to a parking space, turning the car off. When she opens the door, she accidentally dents the car door next to her. Realizing this, she tries to inch herself away, unknowingly leaving jagged scratches on the side of the van with her purse.

(Flashback ended)

Luna: You think that's bad? remember the blackout last week?

(Flashback)

Luna sets volume on her speakers to 'Supermax' and strums her guitar once, causing a citywide blackout.

(Flashback ended)

Lucy: I rather enjoy the darkness. Speaking of which, does anyone know how to get black paint out of place? I painted Mom's wedding dress for my dark betrothal to Edwin.

(Flashback)

Lucy is seen describing the descending the basement stairs wearing mom's wedding dress, completely repainted in black. In the basement are a bunch of disfigured dolls looking towards Edwin, Lucy's vampire bust.

(Flashback ended)

Bloody Bunny: I'm betting painting a wedding dress is bad luck, speaking of that. Do you guys want to know who smashed the bathroom mirror yesterday?

(Flashback)

We see Bloody Bunny washing her paws with a bar soup she's using near the sink. Suddenly the bar of soap slips out of her paws, thrown across the room, ricocheting to the floor and walls until it smashes right towards the bathroom's mirror shattering into pieces. Bloody Bunny looks at it in shock, she quickly dries her paws with a towel, backs away, slowly whistling casually, and sprints out of the bathroom.

(Flashback ended)

Lara: That was you?

Bloody Bunny: yes, I'm sorry had to make you replace it, I hope I won't get one thousand years of bad luck from breaking a mirror.

Lara: It's okay, stuff like this happens all the time.

Lincoln: (to the audience) what can I say? We're not angels. Sometimes, we mess up. But the great thing is, if you need to get something off your chest, you can always trust your siblings.

A knock at the door is heard.

"Well, not all of them."

Lincoln walks up to the door and opens it, refueling to be Lola. She enters the room.

Lola: whatcha guys talkin about?

Lisa: Quantum physics!

Lynn Jr: Monster trucks!

Lori: Bobby!

Leni: Politics!

Lynn Jr: Basketball!

Luan Jokes!

Lana: Global warming!

Bloody Bunny: Skull minions!

Lola: you're telling secrets again, how are you? It's not fair! I never get included!

Lincoln: that's because you're a tattle-tale, Lola

Lola: (scoffs) I am not!

Lincoln and the others look at her with disbelief while a cricket chirps.

Bloody Bunny: (sarcastically) uh-huh, sure you are

Lola: Okay, I'll admit I used to be a tattle-tale but I changed.

Everybody still doesn't believe her as they murmur to each other. Lola growls loudly, tosses her tiara aside in fury and screams at the top of her lungs.

"MOM! THEY WON'T LET ME IN THEIR SECRET SECRETS CLUB!"

As Lola storms out of the room, Lincoln quickly shuts the door. Lisa checks her list of secrets.

Lisa: Mmm. So where are we?

Lincoln: I broke Dad's disco ball, Luna caused the blackout, Bloody Bunny broke the bathroom mirror, Lori scratched the car, and Lucy ruined Mom's wedding dress. Who's next?

Lara: (raise her hand) ohh! ohh! So do you know how dad was yelling at Charles from chewing up his boots? (giggles) that was me

The siblings begin laughing. Except for Bloody Bunny who let out a chuckle.

Luan: (with realization) wait a second. Aren't those steel toe?

(Next day)

Lincoln wakes up and sees Lola looking at him with a wide smile. Lincoln yells in shock. Lola quickly covers his mouth to stop his yelling from waking up Bloody Bunny who is asleep.

Lola: shhh! wake her up and you're dead (she uncovers his mouth) anyway, morning, Linky (she pulls out a fancy suit) I need a butler for my tea party. You're it

Lincoln: yeah. That's not happening. (He puts his bedsheets back on.)

Lola: oh, really?

She swipes the bedsheets off of him. Lincoln looks up. "I hate for Dad to find out who broke his precious disco ball!"

Lincoln: (gasps loudly, realizing that Lola knows his secret.) who told you that?!

Lola shrugs her shoulders, pretending not to know.

* * *

Lincoln is seen dressing the suit Lola provided.

Lola: top me off, Linkingtion.

Lincoln tips the teacup over.

"I don't hear any tea"

Lincoln sighs, and tips the teacup over while making a whooshing sound to make it sound like tea is pouring out.

* * *

(Backyard)

Lucy is writing in her poem book, and Lola approaches her with her princess car.

Lola: Hey, Luce. Want to play 'Drive me around while I practice my pageant wave?'

Lucy: hard pass.

Lola: okay.

She drives around for a little bit. "Maybe I'll go play 'Dress up" with Mom's wedding gown instead.

Lucy locks up with realization as a crow caws.

Lola: (gasps) oh, wait. I can't, because someone ruined it.

Lucy: (gasps loudly, realizing she knows about her secret.) Who told you that?

Lola shrugs her shoulders, pretending not to know. She moves into the passenger seat as Lucy sits down on the driver's seat. Lola motions Lucy to start driving.

Lucy: sigh.

Lucy dons a chauffeur's cap, and begins driving as Lola begins waving.

* * *

(Kitchen)

Bloody Bunny is eating a carrot having a little nice peace and quiet when Lola enters.

Lola: hey, Bloody Bunny. Whatcha doin?

Bloody Bunny: (munching before swallowing) I'm just eating a carrot. You know I couldn't help myself when it comes to vegetables after all bunnies love vegetables such as myself.

Lola: That's good to know anyhow, can I play with you?

Bloody Bunny: Mmm… let me think oh yeah, no! Why don't you go play with the others

Lola: okay then. I guess I should tell Mom who destroyed the bathroom mirror two days ago.

Bloody Bunny: (eyes widened, realizing Lola found out her secret.) How did you know that? Who told you that?

Once again, Lola shrugs her shoulders, pretending not to know.

Lola: So what is it gonna be? Either. I play with you or I'll tell Mom.

Bloody Bunny: (through clenched teeth, glowed and angrily) fine. (She sighs in defeat.)

Lola: (smiles in victory) yay!

* * *

(Living room)

Lori is texting on her phone, Luna is watching TV, and Lynn Sr is reading a newspaper. Lola enters.

Lola: Luna, can I have the middle?

Luna: Sorry, little dudette. 'I' snagged it first

Lola: oh, okay. I hope your show doesn't, you know, like, 'end' suddenly. I heard there have been a lot of blackouts lately.

Lola turns back at Luna with a wicked grin.

Luna: (realizing Lola knows her secret.) Who told-

Luna stops talking, realizing that her father is right next to her. Luna reluctantly places Lola on the couch as she angrily sits down on the floor.

Lola: Lori, can I have head scratches?

Lori: no. I need both hands for texting.

Lola: Oh, I just thought you wouldn't mind since you've been 'scratching' a lot lately.

Lori gasps, realizing Lola knows about her secret. She begrudgingly begins to scratch Lola's head.

"Two hands, please."

Lori looks on with disdain.

* * *

(Lana and Lola's room)

By now, Lola has forced all her siblings into doing menial tasks for her. Luna is playing a mandolin, Lynn Jr is painting Lola's toenails, Lana is dressed fancy, and Lincoln is back to being Lola's waiter.

Luna: (playing the mandolin, irate) with a moo moo here, and moo moo there-

Lola: (correcting Luna) uh… I believe I said he had a 'pig'.

Luna: (through clenched teeth, more irate) with an oink oink here, and oink oink there…

Lola: How's my homework coming. Lis?

Lisa: (pulling up a sheet of paper that has the letters of the alphabet made of different shaped pasta noodles.) I'm up to the letter 's'.

Lola: hmm, make the macaroni a little crooked. I don't want my teacher getting suspicious.

She chuckles and claps twice "Jester! How about a joke?"

Luan: (dressed as a jester, unenthusiastically) why do chicken coups only have two doors? 'Cause if they had four, they'd be chicken sedans. Ha ha ha ha ha. Get it?

Lola: yes! (laughs) isn't this fun, everybody?

As Lola laughs at the fun she's having, her siblings all grumble in frustration, knowing they're 'not' having fun.

* * *

Later in Lori and Leni's room, the siblings are having another meeting.

Lori: Well, I think we all know why we're here. Lola knows our secrets, and she's literally torturing us.

Bloody Bunny: yeah and I want to know who told her.

Lynn Jr: (suspiciously) clearly, we have a rat

Leni: (thinking Lynn is referring to a real rat, horrified.) Ew! Where?!

Lisa: (to Leni) no, Leni. A 'rat' is an infection term for a 'snitch'. (To everyone else.) So which one of you low-lifes is it?

Bloody Bunny: (took it as an insult) who are you calling a low-life Egghead!

All the siblings begin to fight, blaming each one of them for being the rat. During their squabble, Lincoln flies out, and lands on something that pierces his butt.

Lincoln: yowch!

He pulls the item from his butt, revealing to be Lola's tiara. "What the?" As he examines the tiara, he notices a microphone attached to it. He realized something. "Guys, stop!"

The siblings cease their fighting.

Lincoln: I know who is the rat is, in her name rhymes with 'granola'

Leni: (pull up Lisa) Lisa?

Lincoln: (facepalm) no, it's Lola! She put a microphone in her tiara, and eavesdropped on our meeting!

Bloody Bunny: (surprise) what?!

(Flashback from yesterday.)

Lola growls loudly and tosses her tiara in fury.

Lola: MOM! THEY WON'T LET ME IN THERE SECRET SECRETS CLUB!

As Lola was yelling at Mom, her tiara landed on the floor. The camera zooms in the tiara, revealing the microphone.

(Flashback ended)

Bloody Bunny: (angry) why that little… When I get my hands on her. I'm going to tire her up in a chair with duct tape and then I will force her to watch as I destroy her teddy bear and her dolls one by one with my sword until she'll beg me to stop in mercy.

Lynn Jr: oh save some for me. I also want payback on Lola.

Lori: later you two. Well, now we know who the rat is. But what do we do about it?

Lana: Yeah, she still has all of our secrets

Lincoln: (theorizing) but what if we have one of hers?

Lynn Jr: Fat chance. Lola's pro. She covers her tracks.

Bloody Bunny: But did she leave any evidence of her secret?

Lori: I'm afraid not, she kind of made them literally disappear without notice.

Bloody Bunny: dorn, she's good.

Lincoln: (determined) everyone makes mistakes, even Lola!

* * *

Next Morning. Lisa is sorting cereal bits for Lola, the pink marshmallows in a bowl marked 'yes' while the regular bits go in another bowl marked 'yuck'.

Lisa: just ten more minutes, and I'll have all the cereal separate for you, Lola.

Lola: Oh, good job, Lisa. Don't let any of that icky brain mix with those yummy marshmallows.

She looks up at Luna playing a double bass. "Uh, smooth jazz, Luna?' She chuckles "nice try. How 'bout a little adult contemporary instead?"

Luna: (acting) sure! Anything for you, sis

She plays a different line. Lynn Jr is now painting Lola's toes.

Lynn Jr: almost done with the second coat! Then onto the third

When Lola closes her eyes, Lynn Jr gives Lincoln the signal. He sneaks into Lana and Lola's room and searches every nook and cranny until he finds a secret note under Lola's mattress.

Lincoln: aha! (He grabs the note and reads it) 'if you're reading this, you must be snooping. Get out of my room or else... signed Lola'

He pays no attention to the warning and crumples up the note and finds another note in the wastebasket.

Lincoln: (reads it) 'I said get out of my room! Sighed, Lola.'

Lincoln growled "err!" He bees something on her nightstand. "Lola's diary" he went over, grabbed the diary, opened up a page. "Today, I broke Mom's most prized possession." He smiles thinking she's got her. "Just kidding. Only a moron would write secrets in a diary. Now get out of my room! Sighed, Lola." He closed the diary. "Man, she is good!" He grabs Lola's tiara. "What is your secret, Lola loud?"

Lynn Jr: (from downstairs, feigning concern) Lola, come back! Don't you want me to put more of that pink crud on your toenails?!

Lincoln gasps knowing Lola is coming. He hides the hugged tiara in his cap. Lola comes up to her room and gasps in shock.

Lola: (angry) busted!

She's actually scolding her teddy bear. "I said, no sweets before dinner, Mr. Sprinkles!"

Lola: (shivers) brr it's cold in here.

She sees her window open while Lincoln is holding on by the sill and closes it on his fingers. Lincoln falls and screams and lands on a cactus.

Lincoln: yowch!

He groans. "Where the heck did this cactus come from?' He sees another note attached to it. "If you landed here, it means you are snooping in my room. Enjoy the pricklies. Signed, Lola." He sighs in defeat.

Mr. Grouse: (noticing the tiara on Lincoln's head.) Nice tiara, Loud! What are you doing? Training for a beauty pageant?

Lincoln: no! (He gets an idea.) Actually, yes!

He then runs off.

Mr. Grouse: oh. Well, good luck with that!

* * *

(Miss Liza's Pageant training center)

Lincoln is talking with some of Lola's pageant rivals.

Lincoln: no one has dirt on Lola loud?

Lola's competitors scream in fear upon hearing Lola's name and run away.

Lincoln: sheesh! What did she do girls?

?: psst! Over here!

Lincoln turns around and saw a pair of eyes sticking out of a closet door. With no one looking. Lincoln approaches the closet, and a pair of hands drag him in. The room is pitch black and only the eyes are visible.

?: hey. I'm going to help you. Not because I like you, because I'm tired of always coming in second place to Lola!

Lincoln: wait. Is this Lindsay Sweetwater?

Lindsay: Do you want the dirt or not?

Lincoln: sorry. Proceed.

Lindsey whispers a secret to Lincoln, causing him to gasp loudly.

Lincoln: holy…

* * *

(Back at the loud house)

Luan: ...Shamoley!

Lincoln has just told all his sisters Lola's secret, leaving them completely flabbergasted.

Lynn Jr: (off-screen) man, that is juicy!

Lincoln and the sisters look over to Lynn Jr, who is actually talking about the hamburger she's eating.

Lynn Jr: and you got some really good dirt on Lola, too.

The siblings all lower their eyebrows in annoyance, except for Luan, who snaps her fingers at her for telling such a good joke. Bloody Bunny on the other hand gave Lynn Jr an 'really?' Look.

Lincoln: yep, and now, it's time to take her down.

The sisters began cheering.

* * *

(Lana and Lola's room)

Lola: (after hearing the secret about her.) Holy shamoley!

All her sisters and brother are surrounding her angrily.

Lola: (grabs Lincoln by his shirt) who told you about that?!

Lola looks at her brother and sisters, demanding an answer. They all shrug their shoulders, pretending not to know.

Lincoln: if you tell Mom and Dad 'our' secrets we'll tell them yours! Now if you'll excuse us, those of us who can trust each other are going to hang out.

Bloody Bunny: yeah, what he said. If you try to take us down, we're going down with you. Laters

The siblings leave while Lola looks on with disappointment, realizing they got the upper hand.

* * *

(Lori and Leni's room)

The siblings are now back to telling in secret.

Lisa: so then, kaboom! Mom and Dad's bedspread was burnt to a crisp!

Luan: (barging into the room with a bowl of popcorn.) Guys! I just saw Lola marching into Mom and Dad's room! and I think she's ratting us out!

The Loud kids begin to chatter nervously

Lincoln: she wouldn't dare!

Lori: It's like Bloody Bunny said. if she's taking us down, we're taking her down with us!

The Loud siblings all rush downstairs and approach their parents' bedroom. Lola walks out with a depressed expression.

Rita: Thank you for telling the truth, sweetie. But you know I have to punish you, you're grounded for a month.

Rita pats Lola on the head and closes her door. Lola glumly walks away while the others look on dumbfounded.

Lincoln: You're grounded? Wait, what's going on?

Lola: (sighs) you guys are off the hook. I took the blame for all this stuff you did.

The loud kids gasp in shock.

Bloody Bunny: What?! Lola, please tell me you're joking?

Lola: (shook her head) No. I am not

Lincoln: But why would you do that?!

Lola: (sighs) cause all I really wanted was to be included in your group.

Lincoln: Then why'd threaten to tell on us and make us do all that stuff?

Lola: it was the only way I could get you to hang out with me! But then I realized I went about it the wrong way. Instead of using your secrets against you, I should have tried to earn your trust.

She heads upstairs "so from now on, that's what I'm going to work on."

Lola: (voice breaking) If anyone needs me I'll be upstairs in my room for the next thirty. Care packages welcome.

Lola sadly parts off, as her brother and sisters look on with sadness.

Bloody Bunny: (whisper) I'm starting to feel sorry for her.

* * *

(Lana and Lola's room)

Lola is playing a dirge on a harmonica and is now wearing a denim prison uniform and a pink bandana with her hair now more curled.

Lincoln knocks on her door and comes in. "Hey, Lola, you know, we talked it over, and decided... you're in! you have earned our trust

Lola gasps happily, rips off her uniform, reveals her normal outfit and starts dancing with joy. "Oh, yes yes yes yes"

The club comes in to talk about their secrets with their new member.

Lynn Jr: aw, so you guys won't believe how bad I mess up the other day!

Her brother and sisters' curiosity is piqued. Except for Bloody Bunny who's listening carefully.

Lynn Jr: I was in the living room, practicing my pile driver with Mom's ironing board, when all of a sudden…

As Lynn Jr talks about her secret, Lola was happy to hear every detail. Soon, the meeting is over and the loud kids are all wrapping up as they head back to their rooms while Lana goes into the bathroom.

Lola: aw, you guys! That was so fun! Thanks! (Waving goodbye) Everybody get home safe!

Bloody Bunny: hey, Lola

Lola turns to Bloody Bunny.

Bloody Bunny: thank you for keeping our secret safe. However, I'm going to keep my eye on you just in case.

Lola: I understand.

Bloody Bunny goes into her room, closes the door.

Lola: (closes the door, and talks to someone.) So, you'll never believe what Lynn did!

It's revealed that she's whispering Lynn Jr's secret to her stuffed animals. She then looks at the audience.

Lola: well, what did you expect? I'm Lola Loud! It's not like they'll tell anyone!

She turns back to her stuffed animals. "So, anyway…" she continues to tell them Lynn Jr's secret.


	6. Lincoln's girlfriend knows

It was a nice perfect beautiful morning in the loud house.

In Lincoln and Bloody Bunny's bedroom. Bloody Bunny was training by herself doing high kicks, lower punches to a training dummy.

While she was doing it. Her foster brother Lincoln came into his room with...Ronnie Anne behind him?

Bloody Bunny stops what she was doing as she looks at Lincoln, "why is your secret girlfriend doing here?"

Lincoln: (rubs the back of his head) Bloody Bunny don't get angry. But I kinda accidentally told Ronnie Anne about you.

Ronnie Anne: (waves her hand and greeted) Hello talking bunny

Bloody Bunny's left eye started to twitch her whole body boiled in rage.

She glared at Lincoln, ignoring his secret girlfriend. "You... did…WHAT??!!"

Lincoln: (nervously waving his hands as his body was shivering with fear.) now Bloody Bunny, calm down I can explain every-

Bloody Bunny: explain? EXPLAIN?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pulverize you and your girlfriend over there!

Ronnie Anne: (defended) first of all I'm not his girlfriend, sec-

Before she could finish the sentence, Ronnie Anne was cut off by a throwing knife, it was thrown into the wall as a warning shot causing Ronnie Anne to flinch as she looked at it. Before looking at the Bunny Doll. Noticing that Bloody Bunny has another one of those knives that she threw earlier.

Bloody Bunny: (warns) you stay quiet Mrs. Santiago or else that won't be a warning shot. And don't even think about escaping

She took out a remote control with a red button and pressed it.

Suddenly the room door closed behind the two couples and locked by itself automatically.

Bloody Bunny: you two ain't going nowhere until I am satisfied with a good reason. So Ronnie Anne. I suggest you be quiet or else you will face my wrath understand?

Ronnie Anne: (swallowed hard with fear in the eyes.) Yes, ma'am

Ronnie Anne then gets behind Lincoln's back. "Your sister terrifies me dude," she whispers.

Lincoln: I know

Bloody Bunny: (demanded) Lincoln, start talking from the beginning now!

Lincoln: Okay! Okay, it all started a few hours ago.

(Flashback!)

Ronnie Anne: alright Lame-o start talking or else. I'll start by dumping your head into this toilet water.

Lincoln: (begged) I can't, please Ronnie Anne let me go!

Ronnie Anne was interrogating Lincoln in the boys' bathroom. She had his head close to the toilet seat water with his hands tied up by duct tape behind him. So he won't run away from her easily.

Ronnie Anne: not until you tell me about your doll sister, what was her name? oh yeah, that's right Bloody Bunny.

Lincoln: (gasped loudly, realizing she knows about Bloody Bunny) who told you that?!

Ronnie Anne: Clyde did. And before you ask again. No, he didn't tell me on purpose. But just say he accidentally let It out by accident.

Lincoln: (frowned) I am going to have a word with him.

Ronnie Anne: Later, now talk who is Bloody Bunny, and what does she look like?

Lincoln: (shook his head) I can't tell you, she'll kill me. If she finds out I only told another one of my friends

Ronnie Anne: (last warning) either you tell me or you got the swirly so talk or get wet.

Lincoln: (sighs) forgive me, Bloody Bunny

(Flashback ended!)

Bloody Bunny: so you have no other choice but to tell her.

Lincoln: (nodded) yes, so please I beg of you don't hurt her.

The white-haired boy quickly drops down to the floor to bow while begging. "I know she bullies me a lot, but she's my friend. She didn't know what she was thinking so please don't hurt her Bloody Bunny. Please!"

Ronnie Anne gasped. She has never felt touched that Lincoln was defending her despite all the actions she did to him. No one has ever defended her before except for her family.

Bloody Bunny: no, I'm not convinced as I said before give me a good reason why shouldn't I.

Lincoln: (stood up) Remember the time I told you that I first kissed her at Jean Juan's Mexican Buffet,

Ronnie Anne: (raise an eyebrow) Wait, you told her?

Bloody Bunny: (to Ronnie Anne) you quiet! or else, I will come over there and make you quiet!

Ronnie Anne: (flinched in fear) yes ma'am!

She then covers her mouth with her two hands.

Bloody Bunny: (turns back to Lincoln) Yes, I did remember that you told me why?

Lincoln: because the reason why I kissed her, that day is because…

He pauses.

Bloody Bunny: because of what? Speak up, don't keep me waiting.

Lincoln: because I…

He turns to Ronnie Anne for a quick second before turning back to Bloody Bunny, taking a deep breath and speaking. "Because. I...I...I love her! And you were right. She... is my girlfriend. She's more than just a friend. She's not a bad person. My sisters and you were right all along. I do like her and she likes me and I am happy for her."

Ronnie Anne gasped again but this time loudly through her hands at this. Her heart was beating like crazy; it felt happiness and joyfulness. Lincoln would never say that he loved her. But he did, it was the best kind thing he has ever said.

Bloody Bunny: oh really? Then prove it.

She turned at Ronnie Anne. "Ronnie Anne, you can stop covering your mouth now you may speak freely."

Ronnie Anne uncovering her mouth.

Bloody Bunny: Now Lincoln shows me that you love her so much.

Lincoln: Are you sure?

Bloody Bunny: of course, I'm sure but not with words. Show me through your actions

Lincoln: (confused) my actions?

Ronnie Anne: (to Lincoln) what she's trying to say is, she wants to see what you can do.

Lincoln: oh right.

He turned around to Ronnie Anne, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek caused her to blush red. Before turning back to Bloody Bunny.

Lincoln: satisfied?

Bloody Bunny: (shrug) close enough, but we're still going to talk about this and your best friend.

The White Bunny then turned to look at Ronnie Anne. "Ronnie Anne, may I have your attention."

Ronnie Anne: (regaining focus) yes, Bloody Bunny?

Bloody Bunny: since you know that I am alive and what am I capable of. You will keep this a secret and not tell anyone of your friends including your family and your brother Bobby.

Ronnie Anne: (assured) don't worry, I will keep this a secret. I promise, I won't tell anyone. But how did you know about my brother?

Bloody Bunny: Lori told me, she's always calling him Bobby boo boo bear.

Ronnie Anne: of course, she told you. (She sighs) and that silly ridiculous name.

Bloody Bunny: tell me about it, but a little warning to you, if I find out that you break your promise and tell everyone about me. I will find you wherever country you go wherever city or town or apartment you live I will find you

Bloody Bunny gives Ronnie Anne a dead serious look "understand?"

Ronnie Anne: (started to sweat fearfully) uh, yes.

She smiled nervously and sheepishly.

Bloody Bunny: good. Lincoln, I need you to tell our sisters and parents that Ronnie Anne already knows about well you know.

Lincoln: I'll tell them right now but can you unlock the door.

Without a word, Bloody Bunny took out and passed the remote control with the red button again opening up the room door.

Lincoln: thanks.

He walks out to inform his sisters and parents.

Ronnie Anne: So... Bloody Bunny, Lincoln told me you were once human, is that true?

Bloody Bunny: I was but not anymore

Ronnie Anne: Do you ever miss becoming human?

Bloody Bunny: most of the time I do. But that was in the past. I got used to this doll body instead of my human one.

Ronnie Anne: oh

Bloody Bunny: And if you're going to ask how old I am? I don't bother, I lost count of my age.

Ronnie Anne: don't worry I wasn't going to ask you about that.

Bloody Bunny: Good and look don't take this personal but I don't trust you.

Ronnie Anne: I know so I'll give you time to trust me then we'll get to know each other more often

Bloody Bunny: (agreed) sounds good to me. Oh, that reminds me, I heard that you shove a sandwich at my brother's pants.

Ronnie Anne's eyes started to widen.

"Is that true?" Bloody Bunny asked, giving Ronnie Anne the look.

Ronnie Anne: (tries to lie) umm..no?

Bloody Bunny: (pulled out a sloppy joe sandwich from nowhere) wrong answer now it's your turn to get a sandwich in your pants!

Ronnie Anne: first of all these are shorts second see you later!

Ronnie Anne started running away as Bloody Bunny chased after her.

Bloody Bunny: get back here you coward!

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln! if I ever make it out of this mess even if your sister put that sloppy joe in my shorts you are so dead, dude!

To be continued.


	7. April Fools rules

Lincoln marked April 1st on his calendar with a red marker as he spoke to the audience. "Tomorrow is April Fools' Day. Every year, my sister Luan creates a prank apocalypse and no one is spared! I present to you Luan Loud's April Fools' highlight reel.

He begins showing a montage of Luan's April Fools' Day. Pranks on the Loud Family.

First, the loud siblings are looking at their furniture, which is tacked upside down to the ceiling.

Luan: I'd say this prank's a little over your head!

She laughs.

Second, the siblings open the door to find a room full of chickens.

Luan: Seems to be your 'clucky' day

She laughs

Third, loud siblings are looking at their house all wrapped up in wrapping paper.

Luan: (tips through a window) I guess that's a 'wrap!'

She laughs

Fourth, the loud siblings are trapped in humongous gelatin.

Luan: Aww, look at the loud family gettin 'jiggly' with it!

She laughs.

The pets' fur and Walt's feathers got shaved off and are scared.

Luan: (holding a buzz shaver) I shaved the best for last!

She laughs before the video ends.

Lincoln: see what I mean? Nobody's safe from that evil pranking genius. But 'this' year's gonna be different. Luan is 'not' gonna prank me! Because I got an April 'Fool' Proof plan. (Towards his door) you're not the only one who can make a pun, Luan!

Lincoln opens his door to reveal Lily wearing a watermelon helmet and diaper, Lynn Jr putting on padding, and Lola coating herself and Lana in bubble-wrap.

Lana: bubble-wrap me next

Lucy: (enters with her head inside a gargoyle head) I need more armor."

Bloody Bunny: (talking to herself) alright I need a plan to hide from Luan's prank rampaging. Should I hide inside the ventilation tomorrow? No. Last time I hid there I nearly got my fur covered in red paint. Should I go hide underneath the bed? No bad idea. She'll probably set up a cream pie booby trap here or worse. What to do, what to do.

Lynn Jr: (as Lisa enters in army gear) where's my helmet?!

Lori: (talking on her smartphone) Bobby, we have to cancel all our plans in April.

Bobby: (on the phone) why babe?

"Because Luan might shave my eyebrows off again! and it takes a month for them to grow back."

Luna: (following Lisa) C'mon Lisa! Let me hunker in your bunker!

Lisa: you should've been more prepared. We'd known this storm was coming for 364 days.

She walked away.

Luna: (dropping to her knees) please! give me! shelter!

Lincoln walks by whistling when Lola dashes out in front of him mm

Lola: Arms up, Lincoln! You turn for bubble-wrap.

Lincoln: (puts a hand in front of Lola.) Not this year, Lola. I am not getting pranked.

The loud siblings were surprised by this and started to chatter.

Lola: it's never been done!

Lynn Jr: Are you crazy?

Bloody Bunny: Lincoln! You have lost your mind. No one cannot escape nor hide from that evil prank master joker!

Lincoln: Ladies! Ladies! I got a plan! I'm simply gonna lock myself into my room till the day's over. I've got snacks, video games, and those to pee in, which I call the 'twinkle tube'. Patent pending.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lola, Bloody Bunny, and Lily: Ew!

Lara: Cool

Lincoln: (points to his window) it goes out the window! The point is, I'll never have to leave my room so Luan will never get me.

Bloody Bunny: Disgusting idea, but I like it. However, if you're going to lock yourself in that room then I'm coming in. But how could we stop her if she pranks us inside our room?

Lincoln: way ahead of you, I also got a plan to board up the door, window, and the vent.

Bloody Bunny: smart.

The loud siblings started to get frightened by the sound of sausage hitting on the stair rails as Luan slowly came upstairs while holding a sausage.

Bloody Bunny: oh no,

Luan: Ohh! It's Pranksmas Eve... and I'm just bubbling with excitement.

She pops a piece of Lola's bubble wrap and walks away.

Lola: I'm going to need more bubble wrap! And a fresh pair of undies

Lincoln comes out of Lola and Lana's room. "Thanks for the lumber, Lara! I'll return it on April 2nd."

He walks away with the lumber.

Lana: mahogany was a good choice. That'll hold nicely.

Lincoln closes his door, uses the drill to seal the nails and mahogany on it, then puts a chair by the doorknob.

???: (offscreen) way to go, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks, wait what?

He turned in the direction up the voice and he was surprised to see Bloody Bunny.

Lincoln: (confused) how did you-

Bloody Bunny: secret passage, I built them everywhere around the house ever since I first stepped in here. I could tell you more of the details but it will be boring to you.

Lincoln: oh! So that's how but does-

Bloody Bunny: none of our sisters including Luan knows, except for Lisa. I asked her to make them for me but some I made for myself.

Lincoln: smart thinking. Don't worry I'm going to tell none of them about it.

He takes out his walkie-talkie. "Clyde, wanna hang out tomorrow? I built us a fortress with snacks, games, and a 'tinkle tube' patent pending.

Clyde: On Pranksgiving? No way! Not after what happened last year.

(Flashback!)

Last year on April Fool's Day where Clyde steps on a rope as one of Luan's prank traps. Water spray on his face and he is covered in hay. Luan's laughing can be heard. Then, a flock of crows comes to attack him as he screams.

(Flashback ended!)

Clyde looks a little scared.

Lincoln: but nothing's gonna happen this year. I've got an April Fool proof plan. (ringtone sounds) hang Clyde, Ronnie Anne just texted me.

He checks his phone. "She said she's coming over tomorrow with a present for me." Lincoln gasps "She can't come over tomorrow! She'll get nailed by Luan's pranks and then pulverize me!"

Lincoln: I can't do that! That will definitely get me pulverized!

Clyde: you gotta get Luan to call off Prankapalooza. Appeal to her humanity. Beg if you have to!

Lincoln: good idea just as soon as I get the mahogany off my door!

He hangs up his walkie-talkie

Bloody Bunny: Hey, Lincoln?

Lincoln: (turns to face her) yeah?

Bloody Bunny: before you may go out there and beg the joker prank queen of mayhem I must warn you...

Bloody Bunny goes in front of him. "Luan won't call off her prank apocalypse that easily the moment you'll beg her to, she'll just refuse your proposal and continue her work for tomorrow of her prank rampage. Don't you get it, she can't be reasoned with. She can't be bargained with. She doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And she absolutely will not stop, ever, until she'll prank us all."

Lincoln: I know, but I have to try.

Bloody Bunny: then I wish you luck.

Lincoln: thanks

He begins to remove the nailed wood off his door.

(Luna and Luan's room)

When Lincoln arrives into the room, Luan turns around in a jester chair to face Lincoln while she has Cliff on her lap.

Lincoln: Luan! You gotta call off Prankageddon! Ronnie Anne, it's coming over tomorrow and I can't let her get pranked!

Luan: okay.

Lincoln: (surprised) really? Wow, that was easier than I-

Luan: April Fool's practice! Lincoln, you know the April Fool's rules. Anyone who sets foot in our property is fair game. Speaking of which, is Clyde coming? 'Cause I'd love to say 'hay!'

She chuckles insanely.

Lincoln storms back to his room, puts the mahogany back on his door.

Bloody Bunny: let me guess the begging didn't work

Lincoln: no, it did not

He then took out his walkie-talkie and called Clyde.

Lincoln: Clyde! Pleading with Luan didn't work! she's an animal!

He hears a cat noise. "What was that?"

Clyde: Oh, that's Cleopawtra. She's been feisty lately so we put her in a timeout crate.

Lincoln: timeout crate

The white hair boy gets an idea. "That's it!"

Lincoln runs to brainstorm his idea and tries to pull the mahogany off the door.

Lincoln: Why did I choose mahogany? Bloody Bunny, can you please help me with this

Bloody Bunny: I'll help, but what's in it for me?

Lincoln: I'll give you carrots and carrot cake first thing tomorrow.

Bloody Bunny: deal.

* * *

In the basement, Lincoln flicks the lamp on.

Lincoln: (to his siblings who were not Luan) we're all here? good! So about Laun…

Lola: shh! She has ears everywhere!

The pink princess turns on the washing machine. "I saw this in a mob movie once. She won't hear us over the noise."

Bloody Bunny: smart

Lincoln: we all know tomorrow is going to be awful. But it doesn't have to be. If we combine forces, we can prevent Luan from setting up any pranks in the first place.

Lynn Jr: uhhh, how exactly are we going to do that?

Lincoln: let me tell you my plan.

Lisa: better make it snappy. We're almost done with the spin cycle.

Xx

Later that night in Luna and Luan's room, Luan was in the bed snoring. Luna gets up and gives a bird-like call to signal that Luan is asleep. Everyone then enters the room. Luan then opiates her eyes as her siblings tie her down, trap her in a cage, and keep her fingers together with Chinese finger traps.

Luan: (enraged) let me... out of here!

Lincoln: okay

Luan: (surprised) really? Wow! That was easier than I-

Lincoln April fools! were not letting you out until April 2nd!

The other siblings begin to cheer.

Lynn Jr: that was a 'crate' plan, Lincoln!

The siblings laugh during a rimshot. Except for Bloody Bunny who let out a chuckle.

Lori: I've been 'creating' for this moment all my life!

The siblings laugh again.

Lana: Well, better 'crate' than never!

The siblings laugh again.

Leni: you're in a crate!

The other siblings don't seem to get it. "Get it?"

Bloody Bunny: (to Leni) I don't get it

Lincoln: maybe we should just go to bed.

* * *

The next day, Luna is heard screaming. The cage is now broken, meaning that Luan just escaped, somehow.

Lola: (panicked) we're doomed! Luan escaped, and now she's gonna to be mad

Bloody Bunny and Lincoln: how could this have happened?!

Luna: she's a black magic woman, dude!

Lincoln holds up a loose chain. "I gotta get my money back for these."

As Lincoln pulls the chain, it sets up a bucket full of honey that spills on him, followed by a blast of feathers while the siblings gasp in surprise.

Lisa: peace out. I'll be in my bunker.

She dashed off.

Bloody Bunny: (murmured) cowardly, Egghead.

Lincoln: everyone else to my room! We'll be safe there.

As the siblings run towards Lincoln and Bloody Bunny's room, their parents show up by the stairs. Rita is wearing a padded gear while Lynn Sr is wearing bubble wrap.

Lynn Sr: what's all this ruckus about?

Lori: Luan's on the loose! Take cover!

Rita: but we thought you locked her up

Lynn Sr: Plan B! Retreat! Retreat!

He and his wife once back downstairs.

Lincoln heard his ringtone sounds as she checked on his phone. "Oh no! Ronnie Anne's on her way? Could this day get any worse?

He bangs his head on the wall. A rope on the wall is attached to the vacuum cleaner that's on the ceiling and it's bag opens up to dust on Lincoln.

Lincoln: well, that's my answer. But on the plus side, that's one less prank Ronnie could suffer.

He gets an idea. "That's it! If I set off all the pranks in the house, there won't be any for her."

Lynn Jr: Lincoln! it's not safe out there!

Lincoln: save yourselves! I got a job to do.

Lucy: Don't worry Lincoln, I'll plan your funeral.

Bloody Bunny: hold it!

The white bunny doll comes out of the room. "I'm coming with you. We still made a deal yesterday."

The loud sisters gasped in shock. "What?!"

Lori: Bloody Bunny! Have you lost your mind?! Don't be a fool! Luan put every prank all over the house you won't stand a chance!

Bloody Bunny: I know, bossy lady. But I don't care. Even if I can survive this prank apocalypse without getting pranked then I'm lucky if not well I try my best.

Lola: Bloody Bunny, you have a brave soul.

Bloody Bunny: Lola, I'm not even sure if my soul has bravery inside this object body of mine and if I don't survive, invite me over to your tea party.

Lola: (surprised) really?

Bloody Bunny: (head shook) no, not really.

Lucy: I'll plan both your funerals.

The sisters close Lincoln and Bloody Bunny's bedroom door and places the mahogany on it. Lincoln puts on a helmet and takes out the map of a house and circles the kitchen.

Lincoln: We'll start by de-pranking the kitchen.

Bloody Bunny: then let's get it done.

They go downstairs and look at a sign that says 'kitchen this way' while it points to the open front door.

Lincoln: Kitchen this way? Ha! Does she think I'm done enough to fall for that?

Bloody Bunny: Nope, but she does know someone who is dumb.

Lincoln takes the original route and goes into the kitchen and goes into the kitchen and finds grease on the floor.

Lincoln: well, here goes nothing.

Lincoln cautiously walks on the grease trap causing a boot contraption to kick him into the fridge while a box falls on his head. As he gets up, he slips on the grease, opens the fridge door, and is socked right on the face by a boxing glove on a spring. The force of impact propels him into the stove.

Lincoln: ow!

His helmet breaks apart, and a bunch of vicious raccoons pop out of the stove and attacks Lincoln as he screams in pain.

Luan popped in from the other room. "I made that dish from 'scratch'!" She laughs.

Bloody Bunny whistles getting the attention of the raccoons. "Step away from my foster brother, you animals!" She drew out her sword. "I'm going to give you two options: leave this house or stay and you will die."

The raccoon growls at her (translation: no! We refuse not to listen to you.)

They begin to go towards her and attack her.

Bloody Bunny: (sighs) I was hoping it was going to come to this.

Bloody Bunny launches herself, tossing her sword before releasing, at the first raccoon in its heart and sending its flying into the wall.

She then tossed three throwing stars to kill all three raccoons at once. Bloody Bunny then turns to see the last remaining raccoon who seems to be afraid of her.

It decided to run away.

Bloody Bunny: I do not appreciate you becoming a coward!

The former human girl drew out a throwing knife and launched it killing the raccoon behind its back.

Bloody Bunny: I hate it when raccoons become cowards instead of warriors, animals these days never learn.

Lincoln: Thanks, Bloody Bunny.

Bloody Bunny: Don't mention it.

Lincoln: By the way can you train me like you?

Bloody Bunny: (sarcastically) sure, why not. I'll train you

Lincoln: Really?

Bloody Bunny: No.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the backyard, the loud parents are at Lisa's shelter.

"Lisa Marie Loud! Let us in!" Rita demanded as Lynn Sr knocked on the shelter.

Lisa from inside the bunker. "I'll need some of your assurances in return! One, I will never again be punished for the explosions in or around the house!"

Just then, Luan appears from out of a window with a pile of Lily's stinky diapers. "Happy April 'stool'!" She prepares to aim one with a slingshot towards her parents.

Rita: aren't those diapers? She wouldn't!

Lynn Sr: (frantically pounds the shelter) whatever you want! Just let us in!

Lisa opens the shelter while holding a contract. "Sign here, here, and initials here."

After the parents sign their names, they hide while Luan shoots diapers at them.

* * *

Back with Lincoln and Bloody Bunny…

Lincoln looks at the map and finds a flying flower bag in the bathroom and screams. He catches it but the flower has a timer to explode.

Lincoln: uh oh!

The flower bag explodes and Lincoln starts coughing as he finds the sink to turn it on but the water splashes him.

Lincoln: Towel! Towel! Towel! Where's the Towel?

As he blindly searches for a towel, he finds a raccoon and uses it to wipe himself but after he opens his eye, he finds out he has one and screams as he runs away from it.

Luan pops up from her room. "Don't give up. no one likes a 'critter' she laughs.

Bloody Bunny jumped into the air and swung her sword cutting across the raccoon's body as blood sprayed all over her fur white turning it to red, Bloody Bunny landed on the floor.

Bloody Bunny: I love killing wild animals these days.

She wipes the red blood off her blade before returning it to it's sheath.

Lincoln: Thanks

Bloody Bunny: Like I said don't mention.

* * *

(In Lincoln and Bloody Bunny's room)

Lori: I think if we ration the food, we should be okay

Lana: what does "ration" mean?

She eats a bag of chips and drinks some apple juice. The others glared at her

Lola: (scoffs) Typical. now someone has to go into the kitchen for more supplies.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, and Lucy all talk at once.

Lana: (gasps) let's draw straws!

Leni: (sighs) I'll just go. I know I'm going to lose. I'm a terrible artist.

Lucy; actually, that's not what-

Lola covers Lucy's mouth, "Good luck Leni!" She and her other sisters shove Leni out of Lincoln and Bloody Bunny's room and put the mahogany back on the door.

Leni makes it downstairs and finds the sign that says 'kitchen this way' and reads it.

Leni: 'Kitchen this way?' Oh. Thank you, sign.

She finds another one that says the same thing. "Thank you, sign!" She found another sign. "Thank you, sign! Thank you, sign!" She keeps following them into the town.

In the living room…

Back with Lincoln and Bloody Bunny…

Lincoln: (looks at map) okay. Living room. So far, so good.

Then a red line comes when Lincoln crosses it and a projector is switched on, showing in an embarrassing video of Lincoln kissing a balloon with a girl's face on it while Clyde is beside him.

Lincoln: I think this is how you kiss a girl.

He kisses Edwin balloon.

Clyde: Don't hold back, Lincoln. Girls like a guy with passion!

Lincoln was still kissing the balloon until it popped.

Bloody Bunny: (smirkes) Wow! That's the funniest and embarrassing video I have ever seen in my life.

Lincoln: I can't let Ronnie Anne see this.

He goes on the couch. "Stop! Stop!"

He tries to stop the film, but the count has a spring and Lincoln goes up to the ceiling and gets stuck by sticky fly papers.

Bloody Bunny: (sighs) unbelievable, Lincoln.

Bloody Bunny took out a throwing knife and tossed it at the projector, destroying it.

Then Lincoln falls down on the couch and gets back up.

Luan appears. "Looks like 'spring' is in the air." She chuckles.

Bloody Bunny: (angry) get out of here! Before I come over there and knock some of your teeth out!

Lincoln: (looks at the map) Just got to finish the bedroom!

Bloody Bunny: Alright.

The house's exterior is shown as Lincoln and Bloody Bunny get by Luan's pranks traps. Afterwards, the two were tired, beat up and dirtied as Lincoln got a call from Clyde.

Clyde: Lincoln! What's happening? Lucy just invited me to you and your foster sister's funeral.

Lincoln takes a mousetrap out of his eye and screams. "Ow! Bloody Bunny and I've been setting off all the pranks in the house so Ronnie Anne doesn't get hit." He lifts hit his shoe as sand pours out. "We've gone through every room except Leni and Lori's.

Clyde hangs up.

"Clyde? Hello!?"

"Looks like your friend has abandoned you." Bloody Bunny is completely covered in red, orange and blue paint everywhere all over her fur with cuts and bruises. "Or hasn't he?"

The doorbell rings as Lincoln and Bloody Bunny go downstairs to open the door, showing it was Clyde.

Clyde: I volunteer to clear Lori

He goes to Lori and Leni's room offscreen as he gets attacked by Luan's prank traps. He comes back downstairs in the same condition as Lincoln and Bloody Bunny.

Clyde: it was worth it. Lori's room smells like apple cinnamon.

"That might be this pie." Lincoln puts the pie on his head and sighs. "Well, that's it. The loud house is prank free."

Bloody Bunny: for now, Lincoln.

"Right, for now." Lincoln high fives Clyde as the latter walks away and faints. Ronnie Anne arrives and is surprised when Clyde faints, before looking annoyed.

Luan chuckles as Ronnie Anne arrives in. "I won! You thought you'd outsmart me, but that you two got the worst pranking ever!

Bloody Bunny: I hate to break it to you prank master joker buffoon, you didn't win.

Lincoln: Yeah! We only set off those pranks because Ronnie Anne was coming over.

Ronnie Anne looks rather touched at hearing this.

Luan: Yeah! well who do you think invited her over, genius?

Ronnie Anne's expression turns to a confused look.

Bloody Bunny: What?

"I knew I had to lure you out of your room, so I called Ronnie Anne, and told her how you loved April Fools Day. And here she is, to deliver the final blow."

Lincoln turns to Ronnie Anne, who pulls a pie, with a villainous looking smile on her face.

Lincoln closed his eyes and braced for impact.

"Oh no, you don't." Bloody Bunny reaches out for her sword. At first she thought Ronnie Anne was going to throw the pie at Lincoln's face. But instead she threw the pie in Luan's face.

Bloody Bunny: Wow for a minute you almost had me there.

"Huh?" Lincoln opens his eyes and finds what happened. "But why'd you do that?"

Ronnie Anne: you guys took all those pranks for me. It's the least I can do. Come on, let's draw some eyebrows on you and go get a milkshake. Bloody Bunny, you wanna come?

Bloody Bunny: sure, why not Lincoln still owns me some carrots and carrot cake.

The three leave the house to hang out.

Luan: that girl's keeper

Soon afterwards, the family came out of their hiding and relieved the prank fest is over

Lynn Sr: Is it really over?

The sisters agreed.

Rita: Wait! Where's Leni?

Lisa looks at the 'kitchen this way' sign. "I have my suspicions."

Lynn Sr: Okay, everybody in the van. Let's find Leni, and then afterwards, frozen yogurt to celebrate! Ha! Ha!

Everyone cheers and hurries to the van. But just as the fan is about to start, the airbag explodes, splattering blue paint everywhere in the van.

Loud Family: (furious) Luan!

Luan: (to the audience) aw, the end of April Fools Day always make me feel a little 'blue.' (Laughs) get it?


	8. Undies Pressure

Hello, it's been awhile sorry I haven't added chapters because my computer was a little broken and glitchy so thank you for being patient.

Also Bloody Bunny it's going to give her loud foster family nicknames.

Lori the Bossy Lady

Leni the Dumber Girl, Ms. Obvious, Miss Idiotic

Luna the Music Girl, Guitar Girl

Lucy the Queen of Darkness, Duchess of Darkness (by Lynn Jr)

Lynn Jr Danger Girl, Sports Girl

Lisa the Egghead, Nerd Girl

Luan The Prank Mistress Girl, the Lady Joker

Lola the Pink Princess, Ms. Pink Sinister

Lana the Mud Girl

Lily the Cutest

And finally Lincoln the White Hair Boy

Oh and she's also going to give Lincoln's two friends nicknames as well.

Ronnie Anne the Purple Girl or Skateboard Girl

Clyde Mr. Lover Boy

That's all for now.

X

The today is a rainy day at the loud house, Lana is running up the walkway, opening the front door, entering the living room carrying mud in her hands.

Lana: in a couple more hours, this mud will be perfect to play in!

She splashes the mud all over her face.

Lily is sitting on the floor, crying. Luan is folding laundry on the coffee table while Lola, Lisa, Lori, and Leni are on the couch, Bloody Bunny is on the chair polishing her sword. Lola is admiring herself in her pocket mirror. Lisa is looking back and forth at a clipboard in a set of test tubes, Lori is talking to Bobby, While Leni is doing Lori's nails.

Luan: Hey, guys, why couldn't a comedian tell you a dirty laundry joke? Cause it always comes out clean!

Bloody Bunny: (Snarled) that's a terrible joke.

Lynn Jr bounced a basketball off the wall in the background.

Lynn Jr: She shoots! She scores!

Luna enters the scene, holding a radio toward her ear.

Luna: (in a British accent) I bloody love this song! Sing it like you mean it, Mick

Lucy pokes her head out of the fireplace, making Luna jump in terror. "Blimey!"

Lucy: I am 'trying' to right here

Lori: (on the phone, to Bobby) no, I love you more, silly. (To Leni) it's our six-week iversary.

Leni: you two are like gonna to be forever, like 'ever

Lisa: speaking of forever, Lori, my study indicates you haven't used the bathroom in quite some time.

Lori: eww! There is no way. I'm being in your group poop study

Bloody Bunny: (agreed) I'm with her and I found that very disgusting obscure stupid science experiment.

Lisa: science is not stupid, you're just it.

Bloody Bunny: (angrily) what did you just say to me?! Egg girl?

Bloody Bunny narrowed her eyes at the smart sister and gave her a death glare.

Lisa could feel her heart beating faster and her body started to shiver in fear.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!' Lisa nervously smiles a bit.

Bloody Bunny: that's what I thought.

Lincoln: (to the audience) ah, rainy days. Perfect for hanging out with the family and reading comics.

While Lola looks in her mirror, she sees throwing off his shirt and pants in its reflection.

Lola: grooooss!

Lincoln: what?

Lola: why do you always have to read your comics in your underwear?!

Lincoln: 'cause reading my comics with my clothes on is uncomfortable and disturbing.

He shakes his booty at Lola. "And you know how I like to be comfortable while reading comic books. Now, scotch."

Lincoln sits between Lola, Lisa, and Lola, repulsed, jumps onto the armrest.

Lola: ack! It's an annoying habit, and you get butt germs everywhere!

Lincoln: 'me' annoying? You can't look away from the mirror for five seconds.

He holds up all of his fingers.

Lisa: Lies!

It turns out Lola is looking in her mirror rather than at Lincoln. She looks back, closes the mirror, and smiles sheepishly.

Bloody Bunny: Well, what do you know the Pink Princess has a habit a very stupid looking in the magic mirror habit!

Lola: hey!

Lincoln: And Lori, will it 'kill' you not to talk to Bobby all the time?!

Lori: I don't talk to Bobby 'all' the time! (to Bobby, over the phone.) Do I, Bobby?

Bloody Bunny: looks like Bossy Lady is talking to her boyfriend 24/7. Another stupid idiotic habit she couldn't get over.

Lori: hey!

Lincoln: And Lisa, you always do your poop studies.

Lisa: It's quite fascinating work.

Bloody Bunny: well I find it very disgusting nerd girl or maybe you being such a stupid idiot moron.

Lisa: what?!

Bloody Bunny: if you find Science a 'fascinating' work tell me something about what year of our planet Earth is going to end? If you do have the answer to that.

Lisa: (rubs the back of her head nervously) well...I...um..I... don't know that information to your question.

Bloody Bunny: exactly, you know nothing!

Lincoln: and then it goes to you, Bloody Bunny.

Bloody Bunny: what about me?

Lincoln: you have an anger problem every time if someone called you an it or thing.

Bloody Bunny: Lincoln, I couldn't help it, if someone calls me these two words I take it as an insult or a racist word towards me. So if someone calls me these I beat them up. Brutality without mercy.

Lincoln: see? You guys couldn't last 10 minutes without doing 'your' annoying things

Lori: we could last longer than 'you'

Lincoln: I bet you couldn't!

Lola: oh, 'really'? Care to make a little more 'interesting'?

She hops onto the count crest, and then walks back and forth. "If we can't stop doing 'our' things longer than you can't stop doing yours, then you have to give up reading in your underwear... forever!" She raises her fist.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, and Lisa: (agreed) YEAH!

Bloody Bunny: but what if he wins?

Lola: 'if' he wins we will never complain about his butt cooties again.

Bloody Bunny: (point out) that actually… makes sense

Lincoln: hmm...okay. But if I beat you you also have to buy me these beauties.

He opens up his comic book revealing an underwear catalog and points to a circled picture of red briefs. "Pure cotton, 2,000 thread count, non-binding elastic. I'll just call them my victory undies.

Bloody Bunny: (raise an eyebrow) really, Lincoln?

Lincoln: that's all I got!

The loud sisters go into a huddle and discuss this deal, whispering unintelligibly. Lola looks back once as they do.

Lola: 'Deal'

Lincoln: great! So, if I have to start read comics with my clothes on, Lola cannot look into the mirror.

Lola closes her mirror, shocked.

"Luna can't speak in a British accent."

Luna (in a British accent) Rock and roll

She puts her hand over her mouth, also shocked.

"Muuuud!" Lana runs for the front door.

"Lana cannot play in the mud."

"Dang it." Lana turns back and walks away slowly, dejected.

"Lori can't talk to Bobby."

Lori: no, I love you more, silly

She hangs up. "Bobby who?"

"Leni can't 'like'"

Leni: Like, okay.

She grins sheepishly.

"Lucy can't pop up and scare people."

Lucy backs her head into the fireplace

"Lisa has to give up her weird studies"

Lisa: (apologetically) forgive me, science.

"Luan can't tell bad jokes."

Luan literally zips her mouth shut.

"Bloody Bunny cannot go in anger if someone calls her an it or thing."

Bloody Bunny took a deep breath in and exhaled. "I will try."

"Lynn cannot turn everything into a sport."

Lynn Jr, holding a broom like a hockey stick, dejectedly starts sweeping normally.

"And Lily can't cry."

Lily puts her pacifier in her mouth.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Bloody Bunny, Lana, Lola, and Lisa: deal!

Lola: pants up. buddy boy!

"Okay, competition." Lincoln puts on pants. "Starts." He puts on his pants. "Now!"

Leni: wait, like, I wasn't clear on the rules.

Lori: Leni, you can't say 'like'.

Leni: oh, got it.

Lincoln: Okay, competition l starts now

Leni: I'm like totally gonna win this.

A red 'X' appears over her face and a buzzer sound.

The loud siblings groan.

Lucy appears next to her siblings. "Nice going."

They jump in terror except for Bloody Bunny.

A red 'X' appears over Lucy's face, and a buzzer sound.

Lucy: Dang it

Bloody Bunny: (in Japanese) Orokamono

Lola: Come on, guys, stay focused!

Lincoln two down. I can practically 'smell' those victory undies.

He realized. "Wait let me rephrase that!"

X

Time passed and the girls were laying down, bored. Bloody Bunny was polishing throw knives.

Lola was putting her makeup on unevenly. "See? I don't even 'need' a mirror to put my makeup on. Comfy over there, Lincoln?"

Lincoln was shifting around, uncomfortable. "Yep. Just about... to dive...ugh...into my comics. Agh."

Lola smiles sinister. Lori's phone ringtone plays an electronic version of 'here comes the Bride.' To see that Bobby is calling. Lori whimpers as she tries to press the hang up button.

Lola presses the button. "Control yourself, woman!"

Lori sighs, exasperated. Luan and Lynn Jr are folding laundry.

Lynn Jr: well, nothing sporty about folding laundry.

Luan: or funny.

Lana big eyed through the window, watching Charles and Cliff play happily in the mud out in the rain. She gets down on all-fours and runs towards the door like a dog, but Lola steps in front of her.

Lola: Lana, heel!

Lana paws on the door, whimpering, but Lola sharply points the other way. Lana runs toward Charles' doggy bed and curls down in it, sad.

Luna: (Swedish accent) herdie, verdie, verdie. Easy peasy, I just svitched to Svedish, ja?

Lisa: you poor, fragile 'home sapiens'

Bloody Bunny: I'll say. The Music Girl needs more training.

Luna: (to Bloody Bunny) you're an it.

Bloody Bunny: (takes a deep breaths) if you lose. I'm going to beat you down like no day tomorrow.

Lori's phone starts to play the ringtone again, Luna grabs her phone.

Luna: I vill take dat, ja?

Lori grabs her phone for a tug of war. "No you von't! Dah, I mean won't!" She wrestles with Luna again for a tug of war. "Gimmie!"

As both girls fight, grunting all the while, they bump the laundry basket, causing a fold-up pair of socks to bounce out. Lynn Jr watches the bundle bounce in slow motion and imagines it as a basketball.

Lynn Jr imagines basketballs appear in her eyes. "Basket...ball…"

Lori, Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana. Lola and Lisa: don't do it! Don't do it!

Bloody Bunny: do it

Lynn Jr hits the bundle into the basket. "Two points!" She throws the remaining sock bundle in rapid succession. "Two points! Two points! Two points! Two points! Two points! Yaaaaay-ah!" She jumps into the air for a victory pose; a red 'X' appears over her face, and a buzzer sound.

Bloody Bunny: (commented) Dumb, Danger girl

Lincoln: Buh-Bye.

He continues to struggle in his clothes; he loudly groans. "Maybe the pants are the problem." He goes towards the laundry basket and looks at some of the pants. "Too scratchy...too tight…'too' far after Labor Day...oh, these are perfect!

Bobby suddenly appears pressed outside the window.

Bobby: (desperate) Babe! Why aren't you answering my call?!

Bloody Bunny: So Ronnie Anne's brother, Bobby Santiago. Never thought I'd seen him in person.

Lori looks forlornly at Bobby, cutting her hand on the window, then looks away.

"Forgive me, my love." Lori draws down the curtains over the window.

Bloody Bunny: (confused) how the heck did your boyfriend got... you know what nevermind I don't want to know. That reminds me. Lori, I need you to tell him about me

Lori took this by surprise. "Are you sure?"

Bloody Bunny: Yes, his sister knows so why not her brother. But not right now not until this 'bet' is over.

Lori: (sighs) all right but I'm going to have a talk with Mom and Dad about this

Bloody Bunny: no argument.

Lori: (notice something) Lincoln, why are you wearing my leggings?!

Lincoln, who's wearing Lori's leggings. Hey you never said I have to wear my pants. Plus, these are so comfy!

Lori: (smirks) good luck. Those are the ones that really... 'ride up on ya'.

Lincoln walks away. "Sure, Lori, you're just trying to mess with my-Hello! Yep, those are ridin'!" He walks while pulling the seat area of leggings down.

Luna is hiding the radio towards her ear, and she listens to the announcement.

Jay Rock: (over the radio) hey, cats and kittens, this is Jay Rock here! I'm giving away Mick Swagger tickets to the cellar with... the best British accent!

Luna's eyes widen, looks back and forth, and slinks away to behind the curtains. She signals for shoo, and she calls the radio station on her phone.

Jay Rock: hello, you're on the air! Let's hear your best British accent.

Luna begins whispering in the British accent. "Come on, love, hand over those tickets."

Jay Rock: yeah, sorry, caller, I can't hear you.

Luna whispers, slightly louder. "Come...on love, hand over those tickets!

Jay Rock: if you don't speak up, you can't win!

Luna started to shout. "Can over the bloody tickets, mate!"

Lincoln draws back the curtains to reveal Luna to the others.

Luna smiles sheepishly, back to Swedish. "Herdie verdie?" A red 'X' appears over her face, and a buzzer sound.

Bloody Bunny: congratulations you have lost Guitar girl. So allow me to give you a black eye as a gift reward.

She cracks her paws together.

Luna: uh oh

X

More time passes as Lincoln is struggling to read his comic, and he pulls back the seat of the leggings.

Lincoln: Ugh, I've read the same panel twenty times!

Just then, there's a "knock-knock" at the door.

Lincoln: Who's there?

Bobby: (from outside) Bobby!

Lincoln gets an idea, and slyly addresses Luan. "Bobby who?"

Luan was about to give a punchline, but Lola silenced her.

Lola: Don't you DARE answer that joke, Luan!

Lori gives in. "I gotta let him in!"

Lori rushes to the door, and Lola fights her from opening it.

Bobby: (from outside) Geez, how many Loud siblings does it take to open a door?!

Lola: Luan, do NOT answer that!

Luan is holding her cheeks, struggling to resist her urge to tell jokes.

Bloody Bunny: she's going to answer that joke eventually.

Lori: (points the other direction to distract Lola.) Hey, look, free makeup samples!

Lola: Huh?

Lori: (puts Lola down) HA!

Lori opens the door to reveal Bobby on the other side and she stares adoringly at him.

Lori: Bobby!

Lana stares at the mud Bobby is tracking and she stares adoringly at it.

Lana: MUD!

Lana rushes outside and jumps into a mud puddle, giggling maniacally. A red 'X' appears over her face, and a buzzer sound.

Lori hugged Bobby. "Happy six-week-iversary, Bobby-Boo boo-Bear!" a red 'X' appears over her face, and a buzzer sound.

Bobby: (After hug; arms at each other's shoulders.) Thanks, babe! I would have been here sooner, but I had to wait for a chicken to cross the road.

Lincoln: Why did the chicken cross the road?

Luan: TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE! TO RUN AWAY FROM THE COOK! TO PROVE HE'S NO CHICKEN!

She laughs maniacally.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lola tackles Luan.

Luan: (breathing deeply) Sweet comic relief.

A red 'X' appears over her face, and a buzzer sound.

Lola growls in frustration.

Bloody Bunny: losers

Bobby: Here, babe, I brought you something special.

He hands Lori a milkshake.

Lori: Awww.

She drinks from it

Bobby: It's the milkshake from our first date, six weeks ago.

Lori's eyes widen, and her stomach begins to growl. She clenches her stomach and rushes up the stairs for the bathroom.

Lori: Coming through, 'literally'!

Lisa: (gasp) the missing piece of my gastrointestinal study.

Lisa runs upstairs for the bathroom. A door opening is heard and Lori screams of embarrassment.

Lisa: (offscreen) sweet mother of discovery!

Lisa makes her way back downstairs and a red 'X' appears over her face, and a buzzer sound. The 'X' moves with her before disappearing.

Lisa: (to the viewers) I'm only human.

Lola: YOU PEOPLE ARE USELESS!

Lincoln: And then there were two.

Lola: (hides her eyes beneath her hair; acts sinister.) You may have outlasted those amateurs, but now you've gotta deal with a REAL PROFESSIONAL!

A dramatic spotlight is cast on Lola, and she turns her face to reveal her uneven makeup. Her eyelid makeup and lipstick are smeared across her face, her hair is messy and shaggy, and her pupils are blank and colorless.

Bloody Bunny: (sarcastically) oh my goodness gracious!

Lincoln: I won't give up, for the sake of all things comfortable!

He snaps the seat of the leggings, causing him pain. "YIGH...gotta do something about these pants!"

Lincoln is now wearing a pair of gray sweatpants.

Lincoln: Now these are pants I can read in!

He hops on the chair and continues reading. "You guys better start pooling your money, because I'm about to win this thing!"

Lola: Then perhaps it's time to turn up the heat.

She turns the thermostat up from 70 to 98 degrees.

Lincoln: [begins to sweat] Whew, is it hot in here?

He walks over to the thermostat. "98 degrees?! So that's how she's gonna play it!"

Some time later, Lola is walking down the stairs, and she sees Lincoln holding a rag.

Lola: Lincoln, what are you doing?

Lincoln: Just readin'. Oh, and I polished every surface of the living room. So shiny, you can see your face.

Lola sees that all the shiny surfaces around her bear her reflection, she shields her eyes.

Lola: AAH! Must...not...look...at self! Beautiful...beautiful self!

She runs for the kitchen, screaming.

Lincoln: And I waxed the kitchen floor, too! Such reflection!

Lola runs back into the living room, screaming, and she hits her face on the back of the chair, leaving an imprint of her makeup on it. She falls onto the floor, dazed.

Lola: THAT'S IT!

She hops onto the chair, with a pair of underwear in her hands.

"Give up, Lincoln! You know you want these!" She rubs the underwear on Lincoln's face. "Smell 'em! SMELL THAT COTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT 'EM!

Lincoln: I'm not giving up! You'd give up right now if you could see what's wrong with your face!

She holds up Lola's pocket mirror.

Lola: WHAT?! Guys, is there something wrong with my face?!

The siblings except for Bloody Bunny clamor, trying to convince her otherwise.

Lola: LIES! GIVE ME A MIRROR!

Lola looks into a shiny doorknob, and she screams at her hideous reflection. She dashes upstairs for her room, then comes back down a few seconds later, back to her normal self.

Lola: Ahh, that's better.

A red "X" appears over her face, and a buzzer sound.

Bloody Bunny: (rolled her eyes) unbelievable

Lincoln: I WIN!

He rips the sweatpants off. "The victory undies are mine!" He opens up the catalog. "Okay, guys, pay up!"

Bloody Bunny: Hang on... I think you forgot two people, Lincoln.

Lincoln: (confused) Huh? What are you-?

Lily throws her pacifier at Lincoln to get his attention.

Lincoln: Oh, hey, Lily.

Lily looks up at Lincoln, and he comes to a startling realization.

Lincoln: [gasp] LILY!

Bloody Bunny: Yup. Her and me

Lincoln smacks his forehead in frustration. "Oh no! I forgot about you!"

Lori: Lily didn't cry this entire time! Bloody Bunny didn't get angry! That means...

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa toss Lily and Bloody Bunny into the air in victory. "LILY AND BLOODY BUNNY WINS!"

The girls cheer for Lily and Bloody Bunny, who laughs and smirks along with them.

Lincoln collapses to the floor. " And I lost!"

Lola: Well, Lincoln, guess you have to give up reading comics in your underwear forever!

A red 'X' appears over Lincoln's face, and a buzzer sound.

Lola was doing her makeup in her mirror. "Ahh, how I've missed this beautiful face."

Lincoln groans as he struggles to read his comic fully-clothed. Lola looks at this display with pity and sympathy, and she closes her mirror.

A few minutes later, there is a "knock-knock" at the door, and Luan goes to answer it.

Luan: Who's there?

Delivery Man: [from outside] Delivery man.

Luan: 'Delivery man' who?

Delivery Man: Come on, kid, it's raining!

Luan: That's your punchline? You really need to work on your delivery.

She skips away laughing.

Lincoln answers the door.

Delivery Man: Package for...Lincoln Loud.

He hands Lincoln a package.

Lincoln opens the package, and he gasps to see that it's his victory undies.

Lincoln: My victory undies! I don't get it.

Lori: We didn't order it for you.

Lola: I did.

Bloody Bunny: [surprised] You did?

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana and Lisa: [all angered] But he lost the bet!

Lola: Come on, you guys, we clearly can't give up our things. Why should Lincoln have to give up his? We should all accept each other's habits...even if some of them are really, really gross.

The girls clamor in agreement. Bloody goes over to Lola and puts a paw on her shoulder.

Bloody Bunny: nice thing you did, Lola.

Lola: Eh, don't mention it.

Lincoln runs for Lola and gives her a hug.

Lincoln: Thank you!

he gets teary-eyed. "They're almost too nice to wear."

He wipes his tears; sniffs. "But not that nice!" He rushes off and puts his new undies on; to the viewers. "Ah, rainy days. There's nothing like doing the thing you love surrounded by the ones you love...and 2,000-thread-count undies."

Lincoln snaps his underwear and reads his comic book, surrounded by his siblings, who are happily indulging in their habits. Meanwhile outside, Bobby is chasing a chicken in the rain.

Bobby: Chicken, come back! Why did you cross the road?!


	9. Sister reunion

In Lincoln and Bloody Bunny's room.

Bloody Bunny was explaining to her foster brother and Ronnie Anne, who just came to sleepover about more of her past. If you're going to ask why is Ronnie Anne here? Is because her brother, Bobby accidentally destroyed the house by putting popcorn into the oven which caused the house to burn from the inside out and they won't be able to return for four weeks after the house rebuilding process is done.

Bloody Bunny: Then I woke up in a bamboo forest and saw a mysterious figure was cooking my sister, I immediately rushed to rescue her. I tried to fight him but he was far too skilled. After I got beaten the mysterious figure was a Kung-Fu Master and my mentor, Sloth doll.

Lincoln almost laughed but he barely held it in. "Sloth doll?"

Ronnie Anne: That's kind of a little funny name.

Bloody Bunny: I know the name sounds funny but don't mock him. After Master Sloth revealed himself to me, he showed that he wasn't cooking my sister. But instead making a warm bath for her. He offers food and shelter to both of us, letting us stay to heal and regain our strength. I relentlessly trained with Master Sloth during the time, learning Martial Arts skills, Kung-Fu, and the way of the sword with a bamboo stick. However, the bamboo stick got charred. Master Sloth directs me and my sister to a temple that contains a sword that will be able to handle the way of the sword.

Ronnie Anne: What happens next?

Lincoln: (wondered) and what kind of sword is it?

"I'm getting there." Bloody Bunny continued. "Me and my sister journey into a mysterious cave, Mumu steps on multiple traps almost getting us killed because of her clumsiness. We finally arrived at the Temple of the sword inside of the temple as a stone guardian. She was accidentally awoken by Mumu again no thanks to her clumsiness. I have no choice but to defeat the guardian and remove a sword from his head, cutting the guardian into pieces."

Lincoln: so you use a sword to destroy the stone guardian into pieces?

Bloody Bunny: yeah, but not just a sword this sword was known as the sword of light.

She took the sword of light out of the scabbard to show the weapon itself, it's bright and it's light sinned to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne as they looked in awe. "I carried it with me ever since, so as long as I have it, to remember where I came from." Bloody Bunny said as she put the sword back into its sheath.

Lincoln: wow that was an interesting story.

Ronnie Anne: I'll say, but can I ask you something Bloody Bunny,

Bloody Bunny: what is it?

Ronnie Anne: What does your sister look like? I know, I haven't seen her in person but do you have a picture of her?

Bloody Bunny: I do

She took out a photo of her human self and her sister Mumu, showing it to Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: So that's what you look like when you weren't a doll and your sister... has the same white hair like Lincoln's.

Bloody Bunny: yep

She put the photo away. "When I look into that picture I miss my human self multiple times as I remember what happened to me and my sister. I told myself, I wish it was all a dream. So none of that would have happened to me or her but it did happen to us like it was a nightmare."

Ronnie Anne felt shame for her. "You're not the only one, I had a lot of nightmares when I was a little kid. I used to be afraid of a lot of stuff."

Lincoln: same here, I remember my nightmares a very long time ago. But there's no point changing in the past. We must move on to a new one.

Bloody Bunny: you are correct, Lincoln.

Lori came to the scene. "Hey guys sorry to interrupt but there's a visitor downstairs that's looking for Bloody Bunny."

Bloody Bunny: (sighs) I swear it better not be a Skull Minion.

Lori: no, it's not one of those skeleton thingamajigs. Like literally there is a visitor downstairs that is looking for you.

Bloody Bunny: all right, but no tricks. By the way, what does this person look like?

Lori: (smiles) you'll know her once you'll see her.

Ronnie Anne: (confused) her? Lincoln, what does she means

Lincoln: I have no idea.

X

When Bloody Bunny, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, and Lori came downstairs into the living room.

Lori: there she is, right over there talking with our sisters.

It was true, they see the other loud sisters were crowding, a fuzzy basketball-sized bunny with big ears and stubby legs who was talking with them.

Ronnie Anne: another alive doll?

Lincoln: who is she?

Lori: (shrugged) no idea.

Bloody Bunny's eyes widened that she was focused on the other bunny. She knows who that bunny is, she's seen her and knows her. Not only that she recognizes her.

Lori: (notice something) Bloody Bunny… is something wrong?

Bloody Bunny: Mumu?

The sisters come at the halt of talking.

Bloody Bunny: is that you?

That took Lincoln and Ronnie Anne by surprise. "Mumu?!"

"Bloody Bunny?" The other bunny named Mumu came out of the crowd and saw her older sister.

Mumu: Sis?...is that... you?

Lori: what?

The other loud sisters: (gasp in surprise) what?!

Ronnie Anne: (surprise) ...no way… that's her sister?

Lincoln was also caught off guard. "So that's what she looks like after she used to have a human body."

"You're alive..." Bloody Bunny keeps her eyes on her, walking toward her until she is in front. A moment later Bloody Bunny wasted no time but to give her sister a hug. "You've alive!" Bloody Bunny cried out tears of pure joy.

Mumu was stunned by this at first, he never saw her sister cry like this nor hugged her. But she was glad to see her again.

Mumu hugs back to her back. "I missed you too."

Lincoln gave a smile as he witnessed this touching reunion so is Ronnie Anne and his sisters.

Leni: ohhh! That's sweet.

"Mumu." Bloody Bunny breaking the hug to stare at her younger sister. "How could you still be alive? So I saw you die. After you destroyed that factory how did you survive the explosion?"

Mumu: I don't remember.

Lola: you don't remember?

Mumu: (shooks her head) I don't remember how I survived that explosion even if I did remember I would have told you.

Lola: she must have a bit of amnesia

Bloody Bunny: it's possible but we will figure it out later.

Mumu: Bloody Bunny, I can't stay here for long.

Bloody Bunny: Why? What's happening?

Mumu: The Skull Minions are after me.

That took everybody by surprise especially Bloody Bunny.

Mumu continues. "And they will not stop until I'm dead. I keep on avoiding them but they keep on finding me for no reason. It's like they're two steps ahead and they are still mad at you from dark bosses."

Bloody Bunny: if we will have to kill them first before they could.

"That won't be necessary." Lisa spoke up, getting her siblings and Ronnie Anne's attention. "I think I figured out the problem of why they are finding her." She pulled out an x-ray scanner and went towards the other bunny doll. "Be very still." She began to scan her up and down seconds later Mumu's x-rays popped up on the scanner's screen. "Just as I feared she has a tracking device installed inside of one of her super hearing oregon."

Mumu: my what?

Lisa: you got a tracking device inside one of your ears.

Bloody Bunny took out her sword. "Which one is it?"

Lisa realizes what her foster sister is planning to do but she keeps it to herself and says the answer. "The left one."

"Alright, Mumu. I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt you." Bloody Bunny grabs her sister's ear. "I'm going to remove the tracker off of you. But before I do that I need you to trust me."

Mumu: I trust you enough you do what you have to do to remove this thing.

Bloody Bunny: Thank you.

She turns to Ronnie Anne. "Ronnie Anne, I need you to cover her mouth. So she won't out loud to disturb the neighbors."

"Right." Ronnie Anne knees down and covers Mumu's mouth with her hand from the side. "Have you ever done this before?"

Bloody Bunny: I have but I am not a good excellent surgeon

Lisa: I'll get my surgery tools while you perform the cut.

Lisa runs upstairs.

Bloody Bunny: fair enough.

She looked over to Leni. "How good is your stitching skills on living dolls that bleeds out blood?"

Leni: like totally professional.

She got out of her sewing kit.

Bloody Bunny: Lori gets the first aid.

Lori: but we don't have one

"I have however." Lisa came back down with a surgery tool bag and first aid. "I have kept this with me just in case for emergencies only pat and pending."

Lola: (to Bloody Bunny) are you sure you're gonna to do this right now? You could be making a mess in the living room?

Bloody Bunny: Lana makes a mess in the living room a bunch of times when she carries the mud inside the house and plays with it.

Lola: touchè

Lana: very true

Bloody Bunny: and if those of you who don't want to see this you may look away.

Lucy: I'm not going to look away I seen this before it in so many movies

Luna: (agreed) same here, dude.

Luan: yeah! No way I'm not looking away

Bloody Bunny: but have three of you seen it in real life?

Lucy: no, but we are about to.

Lori: well, I'm looking away

Lola: me too

Lana: I'm not

Leni: this is my first time seeing this so I might as well like witness this

Ronnie Anne: I'm seeing this because I saw way too many scary movies.

Lincoln: I'm not turning away.

Lily turns her head away meaning she doesn't want to look at this disgusting event.

Lisa: I've seen doctors and nurses perform many patients in different movies and television shows so I am looking forward to helping you.

Bloody Bunny: all right suit yourself won't argue.

She looks at her sister. "You're ready?"

Mumu nods nervously.

Bloody Bunny: all right, let's do this.

Lisa: (held up a hand) wait, before you may begin.

The smart sister takes out a red marker and marks where the tracker is on Mumu's left ear. "Done you may proceed."

Bloody Bunny simple nodded and ready her sword. "Let's do this."

Lincoln: whatever you do don't hesitate

Bloody Bunny: (assured) I won't

To be continued.

(Yep, bring her back to life, from the franchise of Bloody Bunny: The First Blood.)

(Why? Because her fate is unknown. I asked myself, I should put her in my story and I said yes.)

(She's going to be part of the Loud house but then later on she's going to be part of the Casagrandes.)

(I'm not going to tell you because it will be spoilers so I'm keeping it to myself.)

(So until then stay safe and stay healthy, Merry Christmas.)


	10. Mumu's choice

Back in the loud house living room.

"Here we are." Lisa finished patching up Mumu's left ear with bandages after Leni was done with the stitches. "Leave that on for a few weeks and hours until it's done healing properly."

Mumu was laying on the living couch. beside the smart sister, who removed the tracker off of her, along with the rest of the loud family, her sister Bloody Bunny, and Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln: (eased) you should take it easy, Mumu. You lost some blood in the process.

Lori: not to mention we have to clean that up and make a mess on the floor.

Mumu: You guys don't have to worry about me, did the procedure go well?

Lisa: Yes. The microchip implant is now removed

Bloody Bunny: (to Lisa) shouldn't you destroy that thing before it could lure unwanted certain people towards us.

Lisa: (assured) have no fear I managed to block the signal so any attempt of the Skull Minions won't be able to trace the signal back to its current location. I must study it before I destroy it.

"You better or I will." Bloody Bunny warned her.

Mumu: Well, I'm glad that you guys removed the tracker kind of me. I couldn't thank you enough...but the Skull Minions still know I'm here just because you block the signal doesn't mean they're going to give up their search. It's going to take them days or weeks to get here and when they do…

Bloody Bunny: (finished) They'll Massacre us… so much for peace and quiet.

Mumu: sis, I'll stay here but I can't stay here for too long if I do I put you all in jeopardy.

Lori: there's got to be a way

Lana: Yeah! We can defend you

Luna: We rather die of you dude

Lola: (disagree) I'm too pretty to die

"I'm afraid there's no other way but…" Mumu looks over to Ronnie Anne for a moment until she has an idea. "What if I can stay with someone else besides here."

Lincoln: (realize something) you want to stay with Ronnie Anne?

Mumu: (nods) yes

Ronnie Anne herself, took this by surprise, so did the Loud sisters.

Ronnie Anne: What? Me? Why? Me?

Bloody Bunny: Mumu, you barely know her.

Mumu: I know, BB, but if I'm not mistaken when you first came into the loud house you barely know the loud family and trust them.

Bloody Bunny: True, but why Ronnie Anne?

Mumu: because I grew interested in her. And you grew interested in Lincoln.

Bloody Bunny: (surprise) how did you know that?

"They told me." Mumu is referring to the loud sisters. "They even gave me all the details."

"They did, didn't they?" Bloody Bunny gives her foster sisters except for Lily the dead look, causing them to sweat in fear and shiver uncontrollably because they feared her besides Lola and Lori.

Even Lucy was surprised to feel her own fear for the first time.

Bloody Bunny: (to them) I will deal with all of you later especially you Luan.

She glared at her. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me, last time on April 1st. You really think I was going to forget about that 'do' you?"

Luan: (swallowing hand) oh no

The Joker sister turned to her rock and roll sister. "I thought you said she would forget about that." She whispered.

Luna: (whispering back) she has a powerful memory dude.

Mumu: so anyway please big sis, I want to stay with her. I meant you stayed with Lincoln in his room when he reminded you of me because of his white hair.

Lincoln: very true

Mumu: so why not I do the same, please pretty please and I promise I will come and visit you, is all I'm asking. Bloody Bunny

She was begging her to let her stay with the Santiago girl.

Bloody Bunny knows her sister well, the decision that Mumu made was a choice that she couldn't argue. She looks at Ronnie Anne. "Ronnie Anne?"

Ronnie Anne: (agreed to this decision) fine by me, I know that you told me she's easily distracted and clumsy but I'm always looking for someone who is a living doll. So I really don't mind.

Bloody Bunny: (to Mumu) if she agrees then very well. Mumu, you may stay with her.

Mumu: (surprise) really?

Bloody Bunny nodded.

Mumu ran to her and hugged her. "Thank you."

Lincoln: Are you certain of this, Mumu? There are other ways that we could protect you.

"I'm certain." Mumu breaks the hug. "This is the only way, if it's possible."

Bloody Bunny: but what if the Skull Minions find you besides here or Ronnie Anne's home

Mumu: then I'll contact you if they find me.

Ronnie Anne: Well as much as I want to bring you to my home but I can't do that it got burned down and it won't be repaired for a few weeks.

Mumu: all right, I'll wait with patience then.

Lola: Hey Mumu, since you're going to stay with us for a few weeks can I play with you?

Mumu: Sure

Lola: (cheers) Yay!

Bloody Bunny: Lola-

Lola raises her hand. "I promise nothing bad is going to happen to her." She smiled.

Bloody Bunny: all right however I'm still going to keep my eye on you but for now, I'm going to let Lucy and Leni do it for me, so guys keep your eyes on her

Lucy and Leni: (nod) right.

Bloody Bunny: in the meantime, I'll be in the kitchen eating some ramen noodles and green tea.

Ronnie Anne: same here, but I'm not going to drink no green tea

The two began to head into the kitchen.

Lincoln: (to the audience) I hope this day is not going to get weirder.

To be continued.


End file.
